I NEED YOU
by Bia Anjos
Summary: Depois de dois meses de internação no hospital psiquiátrico Mayfield, House recebe a sua primeira visita e descobre que sem a ajuda dos seus melhores amigos não conseguirá sair de lá.É lá também que ele descobre que sem Cuddy sua vida fica sem sentido...
1. Chapter 1

Essa é só uma pequena parte, se vocês gostarem,

e pleaseee me digam(=D) eu continuo a postar tá bom?

É bem pequenininho e é só para deixar um gostinho de quero mais...

Enjoy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PRÓLOGO**

- House?

Depois de dois meses de internação e sem poder receber nenhuma visita, House estava irreconhecível. Wilson olhava para o amigo que parecia estar desligado, nunca o vira tão inativo. O enfermeiro apareceu e deu-lhe mais um comprimido, que House recebeu sem nenhuma contestação. Aquilo fazia parte do tratamento e ele não podia fazer nada, parecia que estava no século 17, com aqueles tratamentos dolorosos.

- Ele já esteve pior...- disse o diretor do sanatório que apareceu ali de repente, ao observar a reação de Wilson - ... os remédios vão fazê-lo voltar ao normal..porém agora ele vai precisar de toda a ajuda..e voltar à realidade..

Wilson olhou novamente para o amigo, que mexia compulsivamente as mãos, de repente House levantou e deu algumas voltas na sala, voltando a se sentar novamente e mexer as mãos. A barba malfeita e crescida estava espalhada por todo o rosto e a boca entreaberta murmurava frases inacabadas. Os olhos de House fitaram alguma coisa atras de Wilson, que não se deixou virar-se.

- O que foi? - perguntou com a voz mais macia que podia

-...dy.. - murmurou baixo sem que o amigo conseguisse entender - I need you...- falou mais alto e esticando a mão como se quisesse tocar em algo.

Wilson curvou os lábios preocupado, precisava ajudá-lo, mas antes tinha que falar com alguém.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 - I miss you**

Cuddy olhava para a Tv; as imagens passavam na tela mas ela não prestava atenção nelas, sua mente estava em outro lugar. Rachel , no entanto puxava com força as pernas do ursinho, outro presente de Wilson, tentando arrancá-las. A menina demorava a dormir, para desespero de Cuddy e até que não gastasse toda a sua energia ficava ali, acordada. O mostrador digital do relógio piscou na tela da Tv, trazendo Cuddy de volta à realidade.._23h45mim_

- Rachel...- murmurou Cuddy cansada e indo até o macio tapete em que a menininha estava - Mamãe tá cansada..vamos amorzinho dormir... - disse se ajoelhando e vendo como aqueles olhinhos espertos a seguiam. Levantou-se com Rachel no colo, que agora já tinha desistido do urso e puxava as madeixas encaracoladas de Cuddy. Andou pelo corredor semi-escurecido sentindo a maciez aveludada das mãozinhas de Rachel em seu rosto; era tão bom tê-la ali, lembrou-se dos momentos em que passara sozinha e sacudiu levemente a cabeça como se quisesse tirar aqueles pensamentos colocou-a no berço e observou-a ainda brincando; essa seria mais uma noite ós quase uma hora de vígilia Cuddy saiu do quarto. Estava acabada! Os ombros doíam, as pernas estavam dormentes e a cabeça parecia que ia explodir; sabia que a maternidade seria dificil, mas não tão dificil caminho para o quarto foi tirando a roupa, deixando uma trilha fromada por calça blusa e  
sapato; estava exausta demais para pegar aquelas coisas agora; chegou ao banheiro e vestiu a camisola,olhando como seus olhos estavam diferentes, um brilho tinha se perdido no meio deles e ela sabia o motivo, só não queria se convecer que aquilo fosse a luz do banheiro e se jogou na cama, sentindo as molas baterem de volta nas suas costas; olhou para o teto e fechou os olhos..o dia seguinte seria longo...

_**PPTH 8 AM**_

Ninguém no hospital ainda sabia o que tinha acontecido com House, nem mesmo a sua equipe tinha ideia ; somente Wilson e Cuddy sabiam e tudo o que eles haviam dito era que House tinha tirado uma folga, apesar de soar estranho para o a chegada da babá, Cuddy saiu apressada; tinha uma reunião sobre  
a abertura de uma nova ala cirúrgica, além de milhares de pastas para selecionar um novo infectologista; alguém precisava ocupar o lugar dele. Já tentara convencer Foreman, Chase e até Cameron, mas nenhum dos três estavam dispostos a ocupar o lugar dele.

Estava sem opções.

- Que droga Lisa! Você precisa se concentrar! - falou em voz alta sem perceber que havia mais alguém ali. Ouviu um som de pigarreio e levantou os olhos dos papeis - James..eu não te vi..- falou corando

- É..eu percebi.. - falou rindo um pouco. - Algum problema? - perguntou depois de um tempo observando-a com os olhos fixos em alguns papeis.

- Sim....não..não é nada..

Delicadamente Wilson andou ate a mesa dela, tirando as pastas de suas mãos e lendo.

- Eu não consigo me concentrar..parece dificil escolher - dizia enquanto via ele pegar alguns do papeis; observou ele separar três pastas e entregar a ela de volta.

- Obrigada - murmurou com um sorriso agradecido. - Você veio ate aqui..precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade...

Lisa esperou ele completar a frase, mas nem precisou, pois ele entendeu logo o que ele queria dizer com aquelas reticências.

- Não James..eu já disse que não..

- Ohh C'mon Lisa!Ele não estava bem! e ainda não está, mas...

- E se estivesse faria a mesma coisa..- falou categoricamente

- Até eu acreditei!Ele foi muito convicente, mas ja estava doente.. - disse tentando mais uma vez convencê-la.

Há exatamente duas semanas ele tinha ido visitá-lo e há duas semanas ele tentava convencê-la, mas estava sendo difícil

- James..entenda e desista..eu já lhe disse uma vez e lhe digo de novo..eu não quero ir..e eu não vou! - disse calma e pausadamente, vendo se o amigo dessa vez entendesse o recado e parasse de tentar convencê-la.

- Do que você tem medo? - perguntou de vez.

Cuddy olhou para cima e encarou os olhos do amigo.

- Medo? Do que você esta falando? Porque eu teria medo?..eu..eu não tenho nada para temer - disse já nervosa

- E porque esta gaguejando e nervosa?

- Ora..eu..eu.. Dr. Wilosn você não tem mas nada para fazer?

- DR.?? Desde quando voce me chama assim?

Ficaram calados, Cuddy pensando que havia deixado as emoções escapar e Wilson esperando que ela respondesse alguma coisa.

- Eu tenho sentimentos também!- falou magoada

- Ele também...

Cuddy olhou de revés para o amigo, pensando em qual parte de que ela havia dito que tinha sentimentos , ele não havia entendido.

- Ele disse que precisa de você...- tentou, dando uma ultima cartada.

- Ele sempre precisa quando esta numa enrrascada...- disse se arrependendo do que havia dito, e percebendo que tinha pegado pesado dessa vez, principalmente quando viu Wilson arregalar os olhos com surpresa.

Cuddy respirou fundo, não queria ceder, mas não tinha mais argumentos.

- Ele disse que precisa de você..eu ouvi - falou saindo da sala triste, queria que o amigo se recuperasse, mas sozinho, o caminho ficaria mas longo.

- Eu vou!- disse rápido antes que ele fugisse dali - Que dia? - perguntou sem levantar os olhos.  
- Quinta..depois de amanhã..eu passo aqui e...

- Não precisa..eu vou direto para lá...-disse ainda sem

levantar os olhos.

- Ok..- murmurou Wilson saindo dali e com uma ideía na cabeça, saberia que ela não ia gostar nem um pouco, mas faria aquilo por eles dois.

Cuddy observou o amigo sair da sala e fechou os olhos se reencostando na macia poltrona de ajeitou na poltrona e examinou as fichas que ele tinha separado, espalhou-as novamente e pegou uma aleatoriamente, confiava em Wilson e sabia que ele tinha escolhido os para a pasta e pegou a primeira em que seus dedos haviam tocado, abriu e leu-a pausadamente, voltou para a primeira linha e leu aquele nome.

- Hum..pode ser interessante - murmurou saindo da sala e entregando a pasta para a secretária, enquanto tentava pronunciar aquele nome charmoso.

**XXX**

Mais um dia tinha se passado, devagar, mas pelo menos já era estava tão ansiosa? - se perguntava enquanto atravessava a imponente entrada do hospital. Observou sua secretária se aproximar apressada, em sua direção.

- Ele já está ai...- disse arfando, resultado da correria para chegar ate a chefa.

Cuddy parou de andar e arregalou os olhos. Ainda não era quinta e mesmo assim não se lembrava de ouvir Wilson comentar que ele poderia sair do hospital. Se lembrava dele ter dito que o tratamento duraria mais algumas semanas e que ele precisaria de  
toda a ajuda que pudesse ter, mas aquilo não estava certo. Ela ia ralhar com Wilson, não acreditava que ele poderia ter feito uma coisa daquela! Era segredo e agora todo o hospitla ficaria sabendo daquilo...se chegasse aos ouvidos do conselho ela não poderia fazer mas nada, não poderia usar seu poder para deixá-lo ficar lá, não nessas condições. Por outro lado,vê-lo depois de todo aquele tempo era reconfortante. Começou a sentir seu coraçao disparar,as mãos suarem e ficarem frias e a respiração sair pesadamente _"se controle Lisa"_ - dizia para si mesmo, numa tentativa inútil de manter a um meio sorriso e ouviu o final da frase que a sua secretária ainda falava.

-...diferente e...

- O que você disse? Diferente?_" o que será que ele tinha feito? Deixou a barba crescer? Cortou o cabelo? Ele sempre ficava sexy com aquele cabelo no estilo militar?"_- pensava imaginando todas as possibiladades de mudança.

-..e um sotaque diferente..

- Como?

Agora sim aquilo soava estranho, House não tinha sotaque nenhum.

- É..acho que ele é francês..ou russo..não sei Drª...- se desculpou a secretária.

Cuddy decidiu passar na frente dela e ver o que era o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele veio sem avisar, marquei a entrevista para a outra semana, mas ele disse que vinha mesmo assim, mesmo que você não o atendesse e..

- Entrevista? - parou Cuddy no meio do caminho.

- É..ontem..

Agora ela tinha entendido, o seu provavel candidato a ocupar a vaga deixado por House estava ai..

- Obrigada..- agradeceu sem graça, observando se a secretária pudesse ter entendido alguma coisa.

Caminhou lentamente ate a porta de seu escritório e lentamente a abriu. _Droga! devia ter chamado o Wilson!_ - pensou, mas já era tarde.

- Bom dia...- murmurou, ainda timida e sem conseguir ver aquele homem.

- Bonjour belle dame, Docteur Cuddy

( _bom dia, bela dama)_

Surpresa com aquilo e sentindo como era delicioso ouvir seu nome com um leve sotaque, Cuddy sorriu e olhou para o médico que se levantava da cadeira e seguia ate a sua direç viu ele segurar delicadamente a sua mão e beijá-la,nunca desviando os seus olhos dos dela.

- Bonjour - falou arriscando o pouco de francês que sabia.

Viu o médico sorrir, um sorriso perfeito, dentes brancos e afilidos, perfeitamente alinhados. Cuddy imaginou-o numa propaganda de creme dental e sorriu ao perceber a bobagem em que estava pensando.

- Magnifique sourire..

(_lindo sorriso)_

Cuddy arqueou a sobrancelha, evidentemente sem entender o que ele tinha falado.

- Meu nome é Dominic Pierre Gerrard - disse puxando todos os erres, para encanto de Cuddy - mas pode me chamar de Dominic.

- Puxa..você veio cedo - disse após alguns minutos o observando

- Se minha presença te incomoda..

- Não!Por favor..eu não quis dizer isso! - protestou Cuddy vermelha e sem graça, dando a volta na mesa.

Dominic via a bela mulher passar por ele encantado; Cuddy podia sentir os olhos dele pecorrerem o seu corpo, e o estranho era que sentia-se de alguma forma desejável e gostava de sentir aquilo.

- E então de onde você vem? - perguntou, iniciando a conversa.

- Sou de Paris mesmo, centro da cidade, você ja esteve lá?

- Não..- murmurou Cuddy, observando como os olhos dele não paravam de olhar os tinha um magnetismo incrível e enquanto ele falava da cidade e da França Cuddy o observava mas atentamente, sem que ele percebesse.

Cuddy podia ver que ele tinha uma beleza exótica e a verdade era que ele era realmente charmoso e encantador; e aquele sotaque o fazia ficar mais interessante ainda.O homem à sua frente devia ter uns quarenta anos, era alto e tinha os ombros largos;Cuddy podia ver que abaixo de sua camiseta havia um corpo bem trabalhado _" o que eu estou pensando"_- se perguntava tentando manter o foco na conversa

- Quer dizer que você nunca esteve lá?

Cuddy o ouviu repetir

- Não..-disse sorrindo sem graça

-É um pecado! Quem sabe um dia eu posso lhe servir de guia turistico? - perguntou passando as mãos sobre os cabelos pretos e sorrindo, fazendo aparecer uma covinha inesperada no queixo. Cuddy nunca havia se sentindo tão intimidada em toda a sua eram os homens que se mostravam submissos à ela e ao poder que ela exercia, mas com ele estava sendo diferente. House. Lembrou-se de repente. Com ele era a mesma coisa, mas já havia se habituado com aquilo.

- Sua filha? - perguntou ele tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Cuddy olhou para a foto de Rachel e sorriu, balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Même à vous belles

_(linda igual a você)_

- Desculpe? perguntou Cuddy

- Se parece com você - " traduziu"

- Ela não é..

- Não é...?

- Deixa para lá - respodeu sacudindo a cabeça.

- O papai deve estar muito orgulhoso...

- Na verdade só somos nós duas..

- Bonne nouvelle- falou vendo que Cuddy arqueava a sombracelha confusa e dando um sorriso tranquilizador para ela.

_(isso é uma boa notícia)_

- Você gostaria de conhecer o hospital?

- Oui - respondeu se levantando e se adiantando até a porta e abrir para ela

- Obrigada - agradeceu Cuddy observando que os olhos dele não se desgrudavam dos dela.

**XXX**

Enquanto Cuddy preparava a mamadeira, Rachel berrava lá em cima, reclamando por comida. Lavou a mamadeira e pôs o leite, quando deu por si, lembrou-se que havia esquecido de esterelizar o bico,jogando o leite na pia e repetindo todo o processo novamente. Quando finalmente subiu, Rachel já estava dormindo, a menina havia se cansado de esperar e caiu no sono sem comer mesmo. Cuddy ainda tentou acordá-la, sabia que de madrugada ela iria acordar e reclamar por comida, mas a unica coisa que Rachel fez foi por a mão na boca e virar de lado. Se rendendo, Cuddy foi ate a cozinha e deixou a mamadeira por lá, pegando uma caneca de chá e indo para frente da Tv. Estava se sentindo quente, nervosa até, talvez fosse pelo o que ia fazer no dia seguinte. Num impulso largou a canela, desligou a Tv e foi fazer o memso que Rachel fazia, assim o tempo passaria mais rápido e logo seria de manhã.

**XXX**

Cuddy agora dirigia em direçao ao hospital psiquiátrico Rosebaum, furiosa, mais ainda assim mantendo os olhos na estrada. Havia acabado de receber uma ligaçao de Wilson dizendo que não poderia acompanhá-la; percebeu que ele tinha feito aquilo de proposito e estava quase decidida a voltar, quando viu as arvores darem espaço a grande entrada do hospital.  
Sombrio.  
Foi a primeira palavra que lhe cruzou a o carro e seguiu andando, encolhendo o corpo com o frio. Um enfermeiro já a esperava do lado de fora.

- Dra Cuddy?

- Sim..- respondeu receiosa

- Me acompanhe - falou o homem, que parecia dois armários

Cuddy o seguiu atenta pelo corredor, ouvindo o som de seus saltos ecoarem pelos corredores. Olhou para alguns vitrais que deixavam a pouca luz do dia entrar no ambiente e para o chão, observando como o piso branco e preto confundiam a sua noçao de espaço e profundidade. O enfermeiro tirou um molho de chaves do bolso e abriu uma pesada porta de madeira; andaram por mais um corredor até que finalmente chegaram na última porta; onde ele estava.

Entraram silenciosamente, Cuddy se esforçando para pisar com delicadeza.

- Ele ainda está dormindo, se quiser eu posso.. - disse o enfermeiro pronto para dar uma sacudidela em House.

- Não!..pode deixar - disse olhando para o homem deitado na cama, indefeso.

- Qualquer coisa..só é me chamar, eu estou aqui fora- falou o homem saindo do quarto

Cuddy esperou ele sair, se aproximando aos poucos de -se na pontinha da cama e passou delicadamente as mãos pela barba crescida os olhos dele se movimentarem, ainda fechados e um sorriso de alivio se formar em seus lá passou as mãos pelas costas dele, subindo até os seus cabelos,percebendo que aos poucos os olhos dele se abriam. House piscou três vezes antes de definitivamente abrir os olhos. A imagem ainda estava desfocada; ele não saberia dizer quem era e por isso num salto se levantou, encolhendo-se à parede

- Sou eu.. - disse com pena - Lees..

Cuddy viu um sorriso de incredulidade se formar no rosto dele

- Eu estou aqui - disse levando a mão até o rosto dele - Eu vim aqui..

Cuddy viu o torax de House subir e descer, respirando aliviado ,se aproximando dela e olhando-a intensamente. House olhou para os lados e para a frente,à procura do enfermeiro.

-Ele não está aqui - disse, entendendo o gesto dele.

Num minuto, Cuddy viu o rosto de House se modificar; o que antes ele se mostrava num estado assustado, agora parecia bem lúcido.

- Voce precisa me tirar daqui

- Mas você..- Cuddy parou de falar ao ver o enfermeiro entrar com um copinho de comprimidos

- Ei bonequinha...despertou cedo hoje heim..Tome - disse estendendo o copo.

Novamente a expressao do rosto dele se contraiu e ele inerte pegou os remedios, tomando-os de vez.  
Com força,o enfermeiro abriu a boca dele e conferiu se ele tinha engulido tudo, saindo novamente e deixando-od a sós. Depois de conferir que ele não voltaria mais House cuspiu os comprimidos.

- Droga! Dois desceram!- reclamou, só percebendo depois que Cuddy o olhava chocada

- Seu desgraçado! Eu não acredito que você tá fazendo isso!Esse tempo todo e fingindo?

- Eu não fingi Cuddy! Alguns remédios realmente desceram e os eletrochoques que eu tomei foram bem verdadeiros - reclamou.

- Mas..

- você precisa me tirar daqui..eu já estou bem

- Eu não posso e eu não vou fazer essa loucura! Voce precisa terminar o tratamento! - disse baixando a voz.

- como não! - disse batendo com força os punhos sobre a cama.

- Algum problema ai? - surgiu a voz do enfermeiro lá fora.

- Não tudo bem - avisou Cuddy

- Eu naõ vejo mais eles - retomou House - sumiram! Há um mês e nada de Kutner, Amber, ou você...- disse a ultima palavra num sussurro..Aonde você vai? - perguntou vendo ela indo em direçao à porta.

- o que você acha? Eu vou embora! Eu vim aqui porque o Wilosn me pediu e quando cá eu estou , é isso que eu vejo! A não ser que ele também...

- Ele não sabia...

- Como voce pode fazer isso com a gente Greg?

- Quando você fala a gente, você quer dizer eu e você ou eu, você e o Wilson?

- Não banque o idiota que você já é...Voce sabe muito bem o que eu estou falando! - falou ja perto da porta.

Cuddy sentiu seu braço ser puxado para trás e virou-se na direçao dele.

- E se isso for mais uma alucinaçao? Você não pode ter certea que eu estou aqui, pode? Você não sabe se esta curado porque não toma a droga de seu remédio!

- Eu sei que não é...

- Como?

- Eu sei! - gritou ele desorientado e apertando com força o braço dela

- Me solte House...- disse com o pavor estampado nos olhos.

- Por favor Cuddy..me ajude.. - murmurou antes de sentir uma picada no seu braço e cair desmaiado no chão.

- Acho que a visita acabou moça - falou o enfermeiro, jogando-o na cama de modo grosseiro e depois abrindo a porta.

Cuddy olhava aterrorizada para aquela cena, olhou mais uma vez para House e saiu dali, ainda o esperaria até que ele acordasse

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------´**

_é isso aí..se quiserem dar alguma opinião fiquem à vontade!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 - I´m your lady, your baby and you is my man**.

Cuddy estava sentada na confortável sala do diretor daquela unidade. Seus joelhos tremiam e ela não conseguia definir se eram por causa do frio da sala ou pelo medo de ter visto House naquelas condições.

_" Como ele pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de fazer isso? Será que é o estúpido o bastante para não querer ficar bom? Eu ainda não sei porque penso sobre essas coisas! Porque eu me importo tanto?"_ - falava em voz alta consigo mesmo, enquanto esperava o diretor. Olhou para a janela e observou a estrada vazia lá fora. Era tudo tão amargo por ali, ou então só pensava naquilo porque estava naquele lugar....

Mexeu a cabeça tentando desanuviar aquelas idéias, quando viu um homenzinho franzino entrar no local a passos curtos e decididos, como se medisse quantos queria dar.

- Dr. Sheldon Cooper - disse estendendo a mão

- Dra Lisa Cuddy - retribui o aperto, sorrindo um pouco

Cooper olhou sério para ela; depois de trinta anos naquele lugar, ele sabia quando alguém tinha algum problema.

- Ele... – Cuddy começou a falar, queria ajudá-lo, mas não entregá-lo daquele jeito, mesmo que fosse para o bem dele. Tinha consciência que aquela era uma atitude sua, irracional ,mas não queria ou não conseguia falar.

Viu o Dr. atravessar a sala balançando a cabeça e se aproximar de um grande monitor, ligando-o. Cuddy se ajeitou na poltrona e olhou para a imagem que surgia na tela. Várias imagens apareciam e em uma delas House surgia ainda esparramado na cama, na mesma posição em que o deixara. O diretor apertou um botão e uma mensagem a apareceu _ "áudio ligado"_

- Você estava monitorando a nossa conversa? - protestou Cuddy surpresa.

Quando entrou no quarto não havia visto nenhuma câmera, a verdade é que nem mesmo tinha prestado atenção em outra coisa a não ser ele, mas ainda assim ficava surpresa por ele não ter visto também.

- São as normas daqui...tudo é monitorado, nada passa longe dos meus olhos - falou de forma tirana.- E ela fica bem escondida, justamente para ninguém vê-la - retornou a falar, como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

- Então você tem controle sobre os remédios? – perguntou mas que afirmando, séria.

- Nós praticamente o controlamos...ele pode até pensar que não está tomando os remédios, mas nós sempre colocamos a quantidade necessária em sua comida ou na água.

" _Que homenzinho arrogante!"_- pensava Cuddy

- Eu não faço isso porque quero...na verdade eu quero o bem dos meus pacientes - disse o homem novamente parecendo que lia os pensamentos dela - E não se preocupe...eu não leio pensamentos, é que já estou acostumado com essa cara que as pessoas fazem para mim quando conto a verdade.

- É..eu imagino que sim - falou Cuddy sarcástica

- Bom..você deve estar pensando em quanto tempo ele sairá daqui hum?

Cuddy tinha vontade de esganar aquele homenzinho, não podia dizer que não, já que era a única coisa que realmente estava pensando, quando foi ate ali. Sacudiu a cabeça e notou o sorriso " eu já sabia" do diretor.

Viu ele alisar a poltrona e sentar-se pomposamente, como um rei em seu trono, alisando a rala barbicha enquanto olhava para ela.

- Bom..a pior parte, como você já deve saber, já passou.

- E quanto tempo mais ele...

- Eu ainda não acabei. - disse ele a interrompendo.

_" ahh,seu cotoco insuportável.."_

- Continue - respondeu Cuddy secamente

- Como eu dizia..aonde eu estava mesmo?

- Na .. "a pior parte já passou.." – disse sem animo algum

- Isso...bom como eu dizia antes de você me interromper...

_"$%=%$*/#w&*¨%&"_

-...a pior parte já passou, a próxima fase dele, será uma terapia em grupo para poder voltar a acreditar que tudo aquilo em sua volta é verdadeiro e não mais uma alucinação.

Lisa se lembrou que havia perguntado se ele sabia se ela era ou não uma alucinação e ele afirmou que nã menos aquele homem estava fazendo o seu trabalho direito.

- E o que eu posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

- Na minha terra, quando uma pessoa não passa a palavra para outra, é porque ainda não terminou...

Cuddy se segurou com força na cadeira, se contendo para não se levantar dali e dar um soco bem no meio da cara profundamente, aliviando todas as sua tensões e deu seu melhor sorriso para ele.

- Desculpe...você pode continuar..

- Obrigado.- falou de forma magnificente - A terapia dura em torno de 3 a 5 semanas,a depender é claro do estado mental dele e o fundamental é ter uma pessoa em que ele confia - disse o diretor se levantando.

"_ Eu acho que sei quem pode vir"_ - pensou Cuddy lembrando-se de Wilson.

- Você tem alguém em mente? - disse a olhando interrogativamente

- Talvez.. - respondeu Cuddy o olhando de cima.

O homem olhou firmemente para Cuddy , como se a estudasse, ela no entanto sentia-se desconfortável naquela posição, não gostava de ser observada como um rato de laboratório a ainda mais por aquele homem.

- Nós somos colegas né? - disse ele insinuante e se aproximando de um arquivo; olhou para o rosto dela e abriu um compartimento. Procurou por algo, antes de tirar uma pasta marrom dali de dentro e hesitar em entregá-la ou não. - Ok..acho que não haverá nenhuma problema - disse pausadamente, e entregando-a a pasta.

_" acho que não será só o House quem vai ficar maluco aqui"_ - pensou Cuddy olhando para aquela criatura irritante à sua frente

...-Mas... - falou Sheldon alto, assustando Cuddy - não mostre a ninguém, ouviu bem? Ninguém pode saber que eu lhe passei isso, nem o próprio House...entendido?

- Entendido - respondeu Cuddy se sentindo uma criança de 5 anos .

- Ótimo...agora uma última coisa que eu sempre pergunto antes de encerrar uma conversa..

" _Ohh graças a Deus, ele vai me expulsar daqui! Vai..diz logo adeus que eu não agüento mais olhar para essa sua cara de bunda!"_

- Você esta disposta?

- Disposta? Como assim?

- Ora bolas! Disposta a que? A ajudá-lo né Doutora..

- O que você acha Dr.?? - disse ela falando em um tom mais alto a última palavra - Você acha que eu vim aqui para que? Conhecer-te? Acho muito difícil essa possibilidade ...então é obvio que eu estou disposta a ajudá-lo. Você trabalha com esse tipo de situação ha 30 anos e ainda não aprendeu essa parte?Acho que você deveria se informar melhor então...- disse levantando-se com classe.

O homem olhava para Cuddy surpreso, viu-a se levantar e andar a passos decididos em direção à porta.

- E não se preocupe - disse levantando a pasta - Você não preciso me ensinar sobre ética e relação médico - paciente, eu conheço-a muito bem, ao contrário de você- falou mais irônica que podia, levantando a pasta e dando-o a entender que ele não fizera a coisa certa entregando aquele documento pessoal. - Boa noite Dr. Sheldon Cooper. - terminou batendo a porta ruidosamente.

_ "bundão"_ -pensou Cuddy rindo da cara que ele tinha feito para ela e saindo dali o mais rápido que podia.

Passou novamente pelo quarto dele e olhou pela janelinha, vendo-o ainda na mesma posição.

- Ele só vai acordar à noite - surgiu uma voz atrás dela a assustando.

- O-obrigada - falou colocando a mão sobre o peito e contendo o susto. Não via a hora de sair dali;aquele lugar e aquelas pessoas que ali trabalhavam lhe davam medo.

"_ Eu voltarei logo Greg..._" - pensou o olhando mais um vez e saindo logo dali.

----

O caminho até o hospital era longo e Cuddy só conseguiu chegar ao meio dia. A pasta no banco do carona pedia para ser aberta, mas Cuddy decidiu que só iria ler à noite quando chegasse em casa; ainda teria um longo dia de trabalho e se tivesse alguma coisa ali escrita que a aborrecesse, seria mais um péssimo dia de -a no porta-luvas e saiu do carro, pronta para enfrentar mais um dia no olho do furacão.

Abriu a porta da entrada e viu o caos instalado lá dentro; aquele horário era o pior que tinha, principalmente porque era a hora do descanso/almoço de alguns médicos e enfermeiros e era a hora em que mais pacientes atravessou o local e viu o , ou apenas Dominic, na clinica, atendendo alguns pacientes. Ele parecia apreciar aquele trabalho e o fazia com prazer. Cuddy olhou para frente e viu os olhos dele brilhando ao vê-la e logo depois um sorriso inundar o local, iluminando-o.

- Nossa...- inspirou e suspirou lentamente, vendo o poder que ele passou as mãos sobre os olhos e saiu dali rapidamente, deixando de ver o sorriso de satisfação que ele deu ao vê-la daquele jeito.

Caminhou já aliviada e decidida. Iria engarguelar aquela onça; ela ainda não tinha esquecido o que ele havia feito mais cedo.

- Wils...- disse abrindo a porta de vez e encontrando o escritório vazio - Onde ele se meteu? - fechou a porta e foi caminhando em direção ao restaurante, no andar de baixo. Circulou o local com os olhos e não o encontrou.

_" Ahh Jimmy, você não vai conseguir escapar da Cuddyzinha não.."_– disse já meio aborrecida.

Ainda perguntou por ele a algumas enfermeiras, mas vendo que ele realmente tinha sumido do mapa, decidiu-se dar por vencida, mas eles iam se encontrar ainda..ahh se iam...

.Wilson não podia fugir por tanto tempo assim, pensava Cuddy enquanto andava em direção ao seu escritório; porém se prestasse mais um pouco atenção, veria alguém a observando atrás de uma longa palmeira que ficava no corredor. Wilson olhava para ela, tentando adivinhar todos os pensamentos que ela tinha.

----

A tarde se aproximou rápida; Cuddy estivera tão envolvida em reuniões e em seus papéis que nem havia percebido a hora passar. Ouviu o som de batida na porta , que lhe despertou.

_" deve ser ele..ainda tem coragem..deixe ele vir e.."_

Cuddy parou de pensar ao ver quem era.

-Bon après-midi, docteur

Boa tarde doutora

- Ahh.. - disse meio desapontada, não era quem ela esperava quem fosse.

-Ohh...désolé desculpe - disse com a voz macia - eu estou te atrapalhando?

- Não! Que nada..eu pensei..nada..claro que você pode entrar - disse Lisa sorrindo.

Viu o francês se aproximar da mesa dela; ele era alto, mas andando lentamente daquele jeito parecia querer intimidá-la.

- Algum problema? - perguntou tentando ser o mais profissional possível. _" eu não estou tão desesperada assim, para deixar ele me intimidar desse jeito"_

- Oui - falou olhando seriamente para ela - E é com você...

- Comigo? - se assustou Cuddy

- Oui..-afirmou mais uma vez, olhando nos olhos dela e colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa dela e sorrindo.

_" nossa ..porque ele tem fazer isso??"_

- Ficar sentada ai atrás dessa mesa o dia todo é um problema gravíssimo! E ainda não é nada bom para a saúde..

- Hum..sério? -perguntou Cuddy entrando na conversa dele - E qual seria a sua recomendação - disse se levantando e saindo de trás da sua mesa.

Dominic percebeu ela se afastar e ir para a janela, mas ainda assim não desistiria da pequena fuga dela. Andou até onde Cuddy estava e numa distância razoavelmente mínima ,continuou a falar.

-J'ai plusieurs recommandations

Tenho várias recomendações - disse em francês sem traduzir para Cuddy e dando um sorriso, só levantando o lábio superior.

- E então? - Cuddy ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Eu poderia te ensinar a falar francês ...et quelque chose de plus- disse sorrindo- e algo mais mas que tal antes tomar um café comigo?Accepter? – Perguntou amavelmente, porém percebeu Cuddy dar um sorrisinho discreto e as bochechas ficarem vermelhas, como se entendesse o que ele queria dizer. A verdade é que ele nunca perguntara se ela sabia ou não falar francês..ela podia ter muito bem não ido a França, mas aprendido a falar; era melhor ficar atento no que falasse.

Cuddy olhou para os papéis em sua mesa e achou que talvez eles pudessem esperar um pouco mais, sorriu e deu a volta em torno do corpo dele. Aquilo poderia ficar interessante.

- Oui, je suis d'accord - sim, eu concordo disse dando um olhar significativo para ele.

Dominic a viu sair e olhou para baixo sorrindo. Percebeu que ela sabia falar muito bem francês; a viu parada na porta e se encaminhou até ela.

Caminharam lado a lado até a cafeteria que ficava na rua do hospital.

- Nada melhor do que um ar puro né docteur Cuddy... ?- perguntou se distraindo até que chegassem ao outro lado da rua. Viu Cuddy balançar a cabeça e decidiu perguntar logo de uma vez. Dominic era o tipo de homem que não deixava nada passar e não gostava de dúvidas. Era melhor saber das coisas de uma vez por todas e depois se ajustar a situação. - A disse que nunca foi à França...mas tem um dicção perfeita da língua, como se..

- Eu disse que nunca fui à Paris...você não me perguntou nada sobre a França... - disse olhando-o de lado e gostando de ver como ele havia ficado sem graça.

- Então quer dizer que você entendeu tudo o que eu disse? – perguntou um pouco assustado. Se contasse com todas as pequenas frases que tinha dito à ela, a sua situação junto com a chefe não ia ficar nada boa.

- Por quê? Você falou algo que eu não deveria escutar? - perguntou Cuddy parando a frente dele e o impedindo de continuar a andar. Viu uma transformação no rosto do francês, ele realmente ficara sem jeito.

- Creio que todas as coisas que eu disse são verdadeiras, por isso não haveria nenhum motivo de não dizê-las. Não é verdade? - perguntou dando a volta nela e esperando-a passar por ele mais uma vez

Agora tinha sido a vez de Cuddy ficar sem graça; não entedia tudo, mas havia aprendido algumas palavras, e algumas das quais ele falara para ela, desde que havia chegado, ela a língua sobre os lábios e mordeu o lábio superior.Não tinha como responder aquilo..ou..

- Na verdade...- disse se adiantando - não sou eu quem deveria responder isso não é? Se você diz...quem sou eu para não acreditar... n'est pas vrai? - não é verdade? - disse passando na frente dele de novo.

Cuddy sorriu para si mesma, gostando do jeito que intimara ele; viu o francês corar um pouco e sorrir sem graça, apressando o passo para andar ao lado aquilo estava ficando interessante.

----

Wilson tomava o terceiro gole de café, quando quase se engasgou ao ver quem entrava na cafeteria, achou que ela não sairia tão cedo do hospital e talvez nesse dia ele conseguisse escapar, mas estava errado e ali se encontrava ela ao lado daquele francês._" ainda bem que o House não está aqui" _- murmurou, abrindo discretamente a carteira e colocando 15 dólares na mão do garçom que passava por ali.

- Eu preciso de cobertura..

- Fugindo de outra esposa Dr. Wilson? - perguntou o garçom que já o conhecia a tempos.

- Não..agora a coisa é pior - falou, enquanto se levantava.

Passou pela mesa dela, atrás do garçom, vendo Cuddy conversar animadamente com o Dr. Gerrard; sabia quem ele era e quando o escolheu dentre vários outros, achou que Cuddy o recusaria, por ser estrangeiro, mas não.

- Quando House chegar...Eu nem quero estar aqui...

- Falou comigo?

- Não..fica quieto e continua andando - falou Wilson como se estivesse fugindo do campo de batalha.

Cuddy ria e Dominic tentava compreender por qual razão.

- Você me dá um minutinho? - perguntou educadamente, recebendo um leve balançar de cabeça. - Eu já volto.

Wilson já estava quase chegando à saída, quando ouviu uma voz já familiar.

- Vai ficando onde está...nem mais um passo.

Olhou para trás, com receio. O garçom nem estava mais a vista, tinha sumido que nem um viu os olhos de Cuddy, eles pareciam querer comê-lo vivo.

- Oi...eu estava com uma paciente.. Sabe como é..descobriu que estava com câncer na flor da idade e..

- E ainda mente! Que paciente que nada! Eu liguei para minha secretária e ela me disse que...

- Você estava me vigiando? - perguntou surpreso, a cortando.

- Tava - respondeu com simplicidade - Qual o problema nisso?

- Mas você foi vê-lo né?

- Claro que fui...Apesar de você ter me dado o bolo! -respondeu olhando para o dentro da cafeteria.

- E como ele está?

- A gente conversa depois...passe lá no meu escritório mais tarde....

Wilson acompanhou o olhar dela e percebeu o porquê da pressa.

- Porque você o contratou?

Cuddy olhou para trás sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

- Porque como assim? Algum problema com ele? - disse ficando mais perto dele.

- Na verdade - Wilson pausou e ponderou se devia contar ou não - na verdade não..só por curiosidade mesmo.

Viu Cuddy o olhar interrogativamente antes de lhe dar as costas.

- Ahh e pode ir direto para clínica, vai cumprir as suas horas e as do House...

- O quê?? - Olhou de relance para Cuddy e leu em seus olhos que não deveria desobedecê-la.

----

Apos uma tarde particularmente relaxante, Cuddy decidiu que iria mais cedo para casa; a verdade era que ela estava curiosa para ler a transcrição de House. Sentiu-se tentada em ler ainda no carro, mas guardou-a novamente do porta-luvas e ligou a ignição indo direto para casa.

Rachel ainda estava agitada quando ela chegou em casa; Cuddy a viu se agitando nos braços da babá quando a reconheceu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa e se dirigindo ao banheiro para tomar um banho. Abriu o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente rolando sobre seu corpo e aliviando os seus músculos.Não tinha mais pensado nele naquele dia e agora o imaginava acordando, sozinho, sem nenhum rosto conhecido por perto. Cuddy se apoiou na parede do banheiro, que havia ficado quente e tentou tirar aquela imagem da cabeça.

Desceu as escadas amarrando o roupão na cintura e vendo a babá se preparando para ir embora.

- Eu já estou indo Dr. Cuddy...

- Oh.. claro - respondeu distraída, dando um sorriso para a menina que lhe entregava Rachel no colo.

Cuddy foi até a cozinha com a menininha, pegou uma xícara de café e voltou à sala, onde percebeu em poucos instantes os olhinhos de Rachel se fechando.

- Brincou bastante hoje e nem quer saber da mamãe né?- Viu a pequena lhe dar um sorriso sem dentes e cair no sono, exausta.

Cuddy se levantou e a levou até o berço colocando delicadamente; só então se lembrou da pasta, indo ate o seu quarto e se sentando na cama, puxando a pasta até o seu colo.

"_ Gregory House_

_11 de maio - Paciente deu entrada no Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield Rosebaum; estado de confusão mental...administrado com..._ Cuddy passava o olho nesses termos, ela já conhecia essas coisas, queria chegar onde realmente lhe interessava.

_ 11 de junho - Um mês depois de internado, o paciente ainda apresenta um estado de confusão mental, chamando por nomes desconhecidos, Amber, Kutner, Wilson, Cuddy. Talvez pessoas que ele trabalhe.._

_26 de junho - Os remédios parecem fazer efeito, o paciente, aparentemente não vê mais alucinações apenas chama o nome de uma mulher a quem pede ajuda para sair dali. NOTA: pesquisar sobre essa mulher._

_As reações são as mais adversas, desde ansiedade compulsiva, desejo de libertação até estado de isolação total._

_11 de julho - 1ª entrevista. O paciente acordou disposto, porem aplicamos um antidepressivo, para evitar quedas de humor._

Cuddy se ajeitou na cama , pronta para ler a entrevista.

_- Bom dia, meu nome é Frederik Russel. Qual o seu nome?_

_G: Você já sabe..não venha com esse papo de inicio de conversa. Porque não diz logo o que quer?_

_R: Bom, já que você quer assim vamos começar, Dr. Gregory House. Como prefere que eu te chame?_

_G: Só vocês para fazerem essas idiotices..._

_R: Você pode dizer o que esta sentindo?_

_G: Nada_

_R: O que você gostaria de fazer agora?_

_G: te dar um soco talvez.._

Como sempre ele era teimoso, pensava Cuddy, continuando a leitura.

_R: Você sente que precisa de ajuda?_

_G: Jesus! Me tira daqui!_

_R: Dr House, desse jeito nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum. Você quer sair daqui? Então colabore. Eu não posso te avaliar se você continuar a não responder. Eu não me importo, já estou aqui ha 15 anos._

_G: Isso explica a barba estilo matusalém._

_R: Ok. Quando você estiver pronto você me avisa._

_G: O que você quer saber?_

_R:Como se sente?_

_G: Bem e você?.. Só bem._

Cuddy o imaginava rolando os olhos ao responder aquela pergunt_a._

_R: Você tem amigos?_

_G: Acho que sim_

_R: Achar? Porque?_

_G: Não sei..._

_R: Como é o nome deles?_

_G: De todos? Ahh tem o.._

_R: Os que você mais confia.._

_G: Wilson_

_R: Só ele?_

_G: Cuddy _]

Cuddy sentiu o peito palpitar ao ver que ele confiava nela também, achou que o medico só gostava de curtir com sua roupas, seu jeito de andar e sua vida pessoal.

_R: E qual deles você gosta mais?_

_G: Tá querendo roubar meus amigos é?_

_R: Responda a pergunta Dr. House_

_G: O que você acha? Eu prefiro um par de seios e uma bunda maravilhosa né?_

_R: Essa deve ser a Cuddy.._

_G: Não..é a Wilson, ela colocou silicone, se quiser eu posso dar o telefone para você...ohh droga..talvez não..agora que eu me lembrei que todos o meus pertences ficaram lá fora.. sinto muito._

_R: Em relação a sentimentos?Qual dos dois?_

_G: Eu ainda não entendi a real razão dessas perguntas... Elas vão servir de que para me curar?_

_R: Faz parte da rotina, Você precisa ser avaliado._

_G: E o que meus amigos têm a ver com isso?_

_R: São eles, ou um deles que vai te ajudar a voltar. Agora voltando, em qual dos dois você mais confia?_

Cuddy parou de ler, ouviu um pequeno ruído vir do quarto ao lado. Como não ouviu mais nada voltou à leitura

_R: Em qual dos dois, você pode realmente se abrir e saber que terá total apoio?_

_G: Os dois..eu não sei.._

_R: House, um deles está caindo de um precipício e você só poderá ajudar um! Quem seria?_

_H: Eu me jogaria junto?_

Aqui ele foi sarcástico, apostava Cuddy

_R: Eu sei que não, você não é do tipo a heroísmos ou sacrifícios, mas se faz, com qual deles você trocaria a sua vida?_

O psicólogo tentava de qualquer maneira arrancar aquela confissão de House. A página terminava ali e Cuddy tinha receio de ver qual seria a resposta dada por ele. Entretanto, sabia que House tinha todas as respostas que queria e se ele estava em dúvida alguma coisa poderia ter mudado em seu interior. Se fizessem a mesma pergunta para ela, sem duvida nenhuma ela responderia que ele salvaria Wilson, afinal ele era o seu melhor amigo, mas porque evitar responder aquilo? Ele já sabia a resposta.." talvez tenha duvidas" -pensou Cuddy logo descartando aquela suposição.

_ G: Eu daria minha vida à..._

Cuddy ouviu agora o ruído mais forte, um berro, choro de bebê. Apressadamente largou os papeis em cima da cama e foi correndo ver o que tinha acontecido com a filha.

** TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Oi meninas!!! Que bom que estão gostando!! Valew pelos comentários! Vcs são 10!!!

Espero que se divirtam com mais um capítulo!

bjuxx

*****************************************************************************************

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – THE TROUBLE WITH LOVE**

Cuddy ainda mantinha os papéis nas mãos; estava curiosa por saber o que ele havia respondido,mas Rachel, naquele momento era mais importante que as luzes do quarto e viu a bebe em pé, com as mãozinhas no berço e se impulsionando para frente, como se pedisse para sair dali.

- O que foi? -perguntou Cuddy carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a pegava no colo - A mamãe já está aqui meu amorzinho, não precisa chorar...

Cuddy parou de falar ao sentir o corpo de Rachel quente; correu até o banheiro com a pequena e pegou o termômetro, pondo na pele dela. Esperou alguns minutos e sussurrou a temperatura assustada.

- 39,5.

Sentou Rachel na longa pia de mármore Carrara e com alguma teimosa da parte de Rachel, conseguiu abrir a boquinha rosada dela. A garganta estava vermelha e inflamada. Novamente a pegou no colo e a levou para o seu quarto, deixando-a deitando na sua grande cama, voltou ao banheiro e molhou alguns paninhos, terminando por passar no corpo de Rachel. Quem sabe assim, ela conseguiria pelo menos baixar a febre; um medo lhe percorreu a espinha repentinamente, sozinha, no meio da noite com uma criança febril; aquilo estava mexendo com seu emocional. Cuddy tinha medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com Rachel e ela não soubesse o que fazer, novamente vinha na sua cabeça aquelas frases que House falava só para lhe provocar mas que no fundo tinha um pouco de em ligar para Wilson, mas desistiu dessa idéia, já estava tarde e ela não queria incomodar; pensou afinal em quem poderia ajudá-la e não saía de sua cabeça uma única pessoa que ela tinha certeza que não hesitaria nessas para a Rachel, que ainda murmurava alguma coisa, reclamando talvez da dor na garganta e pegou-a, colocando-a no colo e a ninando, até que a dor aliviasse, observando que Rachel a olhava de volta como se esperasse por alguma coisa. De todos os livros que Cuddy tinha lido em nenhum se ensinava como cantar para um bebê, e o pior era que ela não se lembrava de nenhuma canção. De repente se lembrou de ter visto House tocando na guitarra uma música. _" ohh.. Deus..porque eu tinha que lembrar dele.."_mas não tinha jeito, olhou para a pequena e começou a cantar suavemente.

_There was a time_

_Houve um tempo_

_When I was so brokenhearted_

_Quando eu estava com o coração partido_

_Love wasn't much, of a friend of mine_

_O amor não era muito meu amigo_

_The tables have turned, yeah_

_As mesas viraram, yeah_

_'Cause me and them ways have parted_

_Porque eu e esses caminhos nos distanciamos_

_That kind of love, was the killin' kind_

_Esse tipo de amor era do tipo que mata_

_Ouça_

_All I want, is someone I can't resist_

_Tudo que eu quero é alguém a quem não possa resistir_

_I know all right I need to know by the way that I got kissed_

_Eu sei tudo que deveria saber pela maneira que fui beijado_

Para Rachel aquilo estava funcionando, embalada pelo som da voz macia de Cuddy a menina começava a dormir tranquilamente, o problema agora era a letra da canção que estava começando a mexer profundamente com ela.

_I was cryin' when I met you_

_Eu estava chorando quando te conheci_

_Now I'm tryin to forget you_

_Agora estou tentando te esquecer_

_your Love is sweet, misery_

_O amor é uma doce miséria_

_I was cryin' just to get you_

_Eu estava chorando pra te ganhar_

_Now I'm dyin' 'cause I let you_

_Agora estou morrendo porque te deixei_

_Do what you do-down on me_

_Faça o que faz - pra me deixar mal_

A garganta de Cuddy começava a embolar, a travar. Queria parar de cantar aquilo, mas sentia que não tinha forças e, além disso, quando ela demorava nem que fosse por um segundo, Rachel se remexia, como se pedisse para ela não parar.

_Now there's not even breathin' room_

_Não há como respirar nesse quarto_

_Between pleasure and pain_

_Entre prazer e dor_

_Yeah you cry when we're makin love_

_Yeah você chora quando fazemos amor_

_Must be one and the same_

_Deve ser a única e a mesma_

Cuddy olhou para Rachel e a viu dormir tranquilamente; respirou profundamente e se culpou por ter escolhido aquela música, por ter que pensar nele. Lembrou-se de repente que não havia terminado de ler aquela transcrição; colocou Rachel no meio dos travesseiros e após verificar pala 4ª vez a sua temperatura, foi ao banheiro, pegar os papéis.

_It's down on me_

_Está em mim_

_Yeah, I got to tell you one thing_

_Yeah eu tenho que lhe contar algo_

_It's been on my mind_

_Isso esteve na minha mente_

_Girl I gotta say_

_Menina eu preciso dizer_

_We're partners in crime_

_Nós somos cúmplices em um crime_

_You got that certain something_

_Você tem certamente algo_

_What you give to me_

_Que você me dá_

_Takes my breath away_

_E leva todo meu fôlego_

_Now the word out on the street_

_Agora o que dizem nas ruas_

_Is the devil's in your kiss_

_É que é o demônio no seu beijo_

_If our love goes up in flames_

_Se o seu amor pegar fogo_

_It's a fire I can't resist_

_É um fogo ao qual eu não posso resistir_

_XXX_

_R:Por qual dos dois você trocaria a sua vida?_

_G; Você poderia perguntar a Jesus Cristo..._

_R: Você sempre é assim?_

"Com certeza..ele realmente não te conhece né?"

_G: só com os amigos..._

" sarcástico de novo!"- falou Cuddy olhando para Rachel e vendo como ela dormia mais tranqüila agora

_R: não se preocupe..haverá todo o tempo do mundo para você me responder...depois daqui eu vou para casa e ai você pode pensar o que vai me responder amanhã._

_G: espera! Eu não sei lhe responder isso._

Como não?Sabe sim!

_R: como não?É um ou outro...você só tem que escolher..._

_G: Quantos amigos você tem?_

Você não tem nenhum

_G: Eu não te perguntei nada.._

_R: Como?_

_G: Apenas responda..._

_R:Não sei ...vários.._

_G:Eu só tenho eles dois..não posso simplesmente deixar um preciso dele porque só tenho eles dois...eu não tenho mais ninguém na minha vida..só eles.._

Cuddy sentiu uma coisinha quente descer pelo seu rosto, passou a mão e descobriu que chorava. Nunca o vira tão vulnerável daquele jeito. Toda a ironia e sarcasmos que colocava para fora era para esconder esse fundo e continuou com a sua leitura, sempre com um olho em Rachel.

_R: Você tem um relacionamento com alguns deles?_

_G: Você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse?_

Cuddy olhava alarmada para o papel, House acabava de confessar algo que nunca falaria para ninguém, e aquele homem perguntava aquilo?? Aquelas pessoas desse hospital tinham sérios problemas psiquiátricos, isso sim - imaginava ela enquanto voltava os olhos para o papel.

_R:ouvi sim..e repito a pergunta..você tem um envolvimento com alguns deles?_

_H: Eu tenho cara de gay?_

" deixa eu responder!!"

_R: tem alguém aqui?_

_G: Não..._

_R: Ok...mas eu não posso te responder,porque seus sentimentos estão debaixo de varias camadas de sarcasmo_

_G: Então você acha que eu sou gay mesmo?Eu não sou._

É você não é - falou Cuddy rindo um pouco

_G:E sim..tive com a Dr. Cuddy_

- Claro..você tinha que falar alguma idiotice..- respondeu Cuddy como se falasse com ele, pôs a mão na cabecinha de Rachel e voltou para o papel.

_R: E hoje?_

_G: Você não faz meu tipo..Por que esta digitando essa conversa?_

_R: Arquivo, normas do hospital..enfim não se preocupe que isso aqui nunca, mais nunca vai sair daqui._

- Engano seu - disse Cuddy

_R: E então?_

_G: sobre a Cuddy? Eu não sei o que eu sinto por ela.._

_R: E o Wilson?_

_G: Desista man...eu não sou gay..e mesmo se fosse você não faz meu tipo.._

_R: Ok..eu vou esperar você se decidir..._

_G: Você vai ficar me esperando?? Que meigo... Ei..eu to brincando..pode se sentar novamente._

_R: Às vezes , vou lhe chamar de doutor para você poder observar que eu lhe trato de maneira igual, num mesmo patamar de socialização... Às vezes eu penso que você não esta doente..apenas quer chamar a atenção de alguém...Não responde as perguntas direito, fica fazendo pilherias com as pessoas que realmente podiam te ajudar..eu tenho duas opiniões sobre você:..ou você gosta dessa sua nova situação ou é um filho da mãe que só está aqui para me fazer perder tempo! Eu tenho uma fila de pacientes esperando por uma única chance para se tratar comigo e você, depois de todo o esforço que seu amigo Wilson fez para te manter aqui, se comporta dessa maneira. Aqui ninguém vai te proteger como lá fora não..esqueça isso..ou você aceita ser tratado ou eu assino logo onde diz que seu caso é irremediável...você escolhe_

-Uau - murmurou Cuddy, desviando olhar para a cômoda e vendo como as horas tinham passado depressa.

_G:Eu amo há vinte anos.._

Você e sua boca enorme! Estragou tudo!

Cuddy largou o papel, como se tivesse levado um violento choque. Não queria saber dessa informação daquela maneira; sem conseguir enxergar os gestos que ele fazia, de como teria dito aquelas palavras, se estava assustado como a forma que o fora duro com ele e falara aquilo da boca para fora ou se realmente existia um sentimento por trás daquilo. Não podia ter ficado com aquele papel, fora o maior erro que cometera em sua as mãos pelos cabelos, soltando-os e prendendo-os, num nervosismo sem tamanho.O quarto tinha virado uma brasa ambulante e o suor escorria-lhe pela testa inundando os cabelos e o colo.

-Preciso de um banho...

Ajeitou Rachel nos travesseiros e entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta, para assim poder ver qualquer movimentação que a menina fizesse.

Depois de algum tempo "esfriando" a cabeça no chuveiro, Cuddy saiu enrolada na toalha; olhou para o papel que havia largado na cama e pegou-o, distraída.

_R:Há vinte anos? E você nunca disse isso para ela?_

_G: Você é terapeuta de casais? Não consigo ver meu problema relacionado a ela. Isso é realmente necessário..ou você só esta curioso mesmo?_

_R:Curioso..digite ai expressão sarcástica igual ao nosso amigo Gregory ê pode responder?_

_G: Só porque você foi legalzinho.._

_R: Ohh que honra..._

_G: não seja por isso..sabe que eu até gostei de você?_

_R: Ok..mas não é por isso que vou deixar você não responder a minha pergunta!_

_G: Eu nunca disse..porque acho que ela deve saber..._

_R: E porque tem tanta certeza?_

_G: Ela passou os últimos 20 anos sem ninguém..ainda deve ser apaixonada por mim..._

" Canalha" - sibilou Cuddy, parou por um minuto, receosa de continuar lendo, porem o estrago já estava feito, teria que continuar, querendo ou não

_R: Isso porque você sente o mesmo não?_

_G: Não._

" Não?! Alguém me diz porque eu to lendo isso ainda? Você não já se machucou demais, quer tortura é?" - se perguntava Cuddy, enquanto continuava a ler

_R: Você acabou de dizer que a ama há 20 anos...ama e não ,amei._.

" é..eu quero ver como ele se sai agora.."

_G: Eu já fui casado.._

_R: Foi.._

_G: Eu ainda não sei o motivo para tudo isso..você queria saber quem eu salvaria de um precipício e agora vem me perguntando sobre coisas além dessa informação.._

_R: Justamente, eu só quero que você me responda...Ela é a pessoa quem você mais confia?_

_G: Não é porque eu a ..é que eu posso confiar..eu confio nela e ..._

_R:Obrigado,_

_G: Já acabou?_

_R: Já sim..._

_G:Você não quer saber em quem eu confio?_

_R:Você já me disse..._

_G:Como?_

_R:Se você adivinhar qual foi o nome mais falado nessa conversa você ganha um pirulito._

_G: Cuddy..._

_R: Ooh..não sabia que você ia acertar de primeira..na sobremesa eu lhe trago um..._

_G: Eu não afirmei você quem..._

_R: Eu...? Compreende o porquê de todas essas perguntas? Eu não precisava de uma confissão sua. Pequenos detalhes das vidas das pessoas são ditos aos poucos._

Neste ponto, Cuddy percebeu que a cópia havia sido recortada; rolou sobre a cama e chegou perto de Rachel, medindo novamente a sua temperatura. [i]37,5[/i], suspirou, respirando aliviada. Havia passado dois dias na maior tensão, com medo que alguma coisa acontecesse com aquela menininha adormecida ao seu lado, e que a previsão de House se confirmasse.

House.

Sempre ele em seus pensamentos. Sempre ele em sua vida. Sempre.

Cuddy fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente, precisava daquele merecido descanso.

Nem dez minutos haviam se passado, quando Cuddy foi despertada pelo som da campanhia lá embaixo

- Ohh..- murmurou preguiçosamente, se levantando da cama sem seu velho roupão cinza, amarrando-o na cintura, colocou os chinelos e desceu as escadas.A campainha já tinha parado de tocar e agora se ouvia leve batidinhas na porta

- Já vai! - respondeu chateada. A casa estava toda escura e ela não podia ver as horas. Sem olhar no olho mágico, Cuddy abriu a porta de vez, sentindo o ar frio bater nas suas para cima e viu quem era..

- O que você ta fazendo aqui?Como conseguiu sair de lá?Como você chegou aqui?Quem trouxe você? - perguntou enquanto observava-o entrar sem nenhuma cerimônia ou ser convidado.

-Não esta feliz por me ver?

-Eu não sei... Acho que você não devia estar aqui - falou acompanhando-o com o olhar, enquanto o via subir em uma cadeira até a estante e tirar uma caixinha lá de cima.

- Mas..como..como você colocou isso aí?- perguntou olhando para os comprimidos que ele colocava nas mãos

- Não importa - disse virando-os de vez

- House! - reclamou Cuddy - Eu não sei o que você esta fazendo aqui... Mas não deveria estar!

- E porque não?Você também fez uma coisa que não deveria...

- Do que você esta falando?

- Há vinte anos.., você esta com uma coisa que não te pertence

- Como você sabe que esta comigo?- perguntou assustada

- Você não esta curiosa para saber por que eu nunca te falei?

- Não. - mentiu - O que eu quero saber é como você conseguiu sair de lá...

- Mentirosa - falou se aproximando cada vez mais dela.

- House..eu acho que você esta sendo..

- Inteligente, esperto,afetuoso, carinhoso, bonito, sensível... - disse murmurando docemente

- Não..

- ardente, quente, insano....

- Tautológico talvez?-perguntou olhando para ele - Não..precipitado.

- Precipitado?Você disse precipitado? Foi isso mesmo que eu ouvi?! Oh yes..mas..você tem certeza disso? - falou encostando-se ao corpo dela - Pra que esse dialogo todo se eu sei o que você quer?Se eu sei o que você anseia... Que seu corpo pede por mim?

Cuddy viu ele se aproximar perigosamente dela. Não queria que ele se afastasse e isso era obvio já que ela não fizera nenhuma menção de impedi-lo de fazer o que estava pronto para praticar. Viu o rosto dele se aproximar de sua boca e abriu-a para receber aquele beijo tão esperando; Cuddy percebeu que ele desviara, indo parar em seu pescoço, aspirando fortemente sobre ela e arrepiando todos os seu pelinhos que ali ele se mexeu e agora parecia que ia fazer o que ela esperava por longos e solitários meses. Sentiu a maciez da boca dele em seus lábios, só os encostando, como se quisesse medir a fraca resistência dela. Aos poucos as línguas deles se encontraram e Cuddy pôde sentir a sua textura invadindo a sua boca e clamando por um espaço naquele lugar quente e macio.

- Oui - murmurou ele, deixando Cuddy em alerta.

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos, parecia querer se certificar que não tinha ouvido aquilo. Os olhos que se mostraram para ela, não eram os já conhecidos azuis límpidos, mas sim uns olhos suaves e doces num tom cinza acastanhados.

Definitivamente aquele não era o House.

Ela tinha certa dificuldade em definir quem era aquele ser que a mantinha em seus braç nunca largar de sua boca, Cuddy sentiu aquele estranho pegar a sua mão e passar em seu abdômen bem definido, estacionando-a bem no meio do cós, entre o zíper e o , Cuddy sentiu-se sendo puxado para mais perto dele;

por um instante ele parou para respirar e separou-se de sua boca, dando tempo para Cuddy ver quem era aquele homem aquele que a beijava tão bem.

- Dominic? - murmurou entre assustada e surpresa. Jurava ter visto House entrar em sua casa, pegar comprimidos em sua instante, lhe provocar e depois lhe beijar.

- Oui mon amour(sim meu amor) - respondeu ele a puxando para mais um beijo quente e sedutor.

- Guardo isso há vinte anos e quando venho lhe confessar meu amor, você me apunhala desse jeito!- falou aquela conhecida voz perto do lóbulo de sua orelha.

Cuddy se afastou o mais delicado que pode de Dominic e se virou para trás, vendo House com um copo de água na mão.

- House..eu..

- Eu vi o que vi e ainda tô vendo - disse ao mesmo tempo que Cuddy largava a mão de Dominic.

- Eu estava aqui com você e quando dei por mim estava com ele - falou apontando para o francês a sua frente.

- E eu fui lá como um idiota para pegar água para você..- disse ele imitando sarcasticamente o mesmo tom assustado que ela - e joguei esse copo no chão - disse fazendo o movimento - e ele ohh..quebrou!

- Eu juro que...

- Jurar o que? Eu já vi..não precisa jurar que estava se agarrando com essa bichinha afrancesada.Não me culpe por pensar assim..nós dois sabemos a quem estamos disputando...

Cuddy olhava para os dois homens a sua frente sem entender coisa alguma. Estava enlouquecendo que nem ele?

- Ah.. e amanhã..por favor. Não se dê o trabalho de ir lá no hospital..fique na cama.. - disse a olhando de modo depreciativo - Adeus Cuddy - disse saindo.

Cuddy olhou para ele e o viu não mancar. Realmente aquilo era estranho. Muito estranho. Cuddy o viu abrir a porta e depois como se num passe de mágica sumir. Olhou assustada para o lado e não viu mais Dominic; a única coisa que ouviu foi um som forte e irritante, como se fosse um despertador. Um despertador?

Cuddy abriu os olhos e viu a penumbra que se encontrava o seu quarto, respirando aliviada.

- Oh,,God...que sonho é esse..que pesadelo..o começo até que tava bom..- disse rindo à medida que ia aos poucos despertando e se situando. Olhou para Rachel que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado inundada em milhares de travesseiros fofinhos e encostou a sua mão na testa da menina vendo agora que ela estava aliviada e carregou-a delicadamente ate o berço, se lembrando que hoje era o dia que iria começar o tratamento com ele.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Mayfield 9 AM**

Cuddy estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas; disfarçadamente puxou a saia mais para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu a porta ser aberta, parando logo em seguida. Ajeitou-se na desconfortável cadeira de plástico e observou dois enfermeiros entrando com House no meio deles, adormecido. Ameaçou se levantar para vê-lo e viu o gesto de espera que o enfermeiro fez para ela, largando House em meio a duas cadeiras. Cuddy esperou e observou o estado lamentável em que ele se encontrava.

- O que aconteceu com o rosto dele?-perguntou preocupada, observando o rosto dele debilitado e cansado, as olheiras salientes e os cantos da boca machucados.

- Ah..ele caiu da cama - falou sem nenhuma importância, sentando-o na cadeira de forma grosseira e enfiando uma longa seringa no seu braço - Isso mantém ele quietinho durante a noite...

- E como ele caiu? -perguntou novamente Cuddy, tentando juntar as informações.

Viu o enfermeiro olhar pra o outro e sacudir os ombros em sinal de não se importar.

- Acho que ele estava lutando com alguém... - disse rindo e olhando para o colega.

- Saia daqui você não existe, bitch!!!- disse o segundo imitando a voz de House e achando tudo aquilo engraçado - Malucos...que pode agüentá-los?

Cuddy os olhava de forma enojada, como eles poderiam ajudar os pacientes dali se mangavam da doença deles? Poucos minutos depois House abriu os olhos de forma lenta deixando a claridade passar em sua retina e depois de adaptar a sua visão viu Cuddy que ainda esperava os dois homens saírem da sala.

- Você esta bem? - perguntou se aproximando dele sem se importar com os enfermeiros e tocando-o podia notar que ele parecia não ter forças em suas ações; os braços estavam caídos ao lado da cadeira e as pernas abertas jogadas; ele parecia um boneco sem vida.

- Você vai ver a mágica daqui a pouco... - murmurou o enfermeiro olhando de forma lasciva a perna de Cuddy que com um movimento descuidado, deixou aparecer alem da saia.

Dito isso Cuddy se levantou e realmente como um passe de mágica House se ergueu, as pupilas pareciam dilatadas e ele se mostrava mais ativo do que nunca.

- Se acalme..senão seu coração arrebenta e eu não vou recolher os pedaços..-murmurou um dos enfermeiros

House como se recebesse um sopro de vida, despertou bem ativo; olhou para os lados para se situar onde estava e depois olhou para frente, observando os olhos dela mirarem os minutos depois o apareceu.

- Bom dia meus jovens... Podem ir vocês dois - disse se referindo aos enfermeiros.

Curiosa, Cuddy se virou e deparou-se com o Dr.

Nunca o imaginaria daquele parecia um Papai Noel, um pouca magro mais ainda assim tinha um rosto alegre e umas bochechas rosadas

- Caraminholas na cabeça jovem Dra?

Cuddy riu da "sutil" observação dele, já imaginando que o pessoal daquele hospital não era muito certo da cuca.

- Não..apenas cansaço....

- Qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar..- falou de forma paternal

- Obrigada..

Fala a ele que não..

- É não..- disse olhando para um lugar no vácuo- Obrigado também..- reclamou House que estava começando a se sentir por fora da situação.

- Ohh.. E aí esta ele! Despertou bem?

O que ele acha? Qe você tem cinco anos?..

Russel viu House tocar nos lábios e fazer uma careta de dor.

- Isso é o que acontece quando você cai da cama..Poderíamos começar então?

- Começar o que?

Pergunte o que ela esta fazendo aqui... 

- Eu sei...O que ela esta fazendo aqui? -perguntou apontando em direção à Cuddy.

- Dr. Cuddy?

- Eu não vejo outra mulher aqui a não ser ela..apesar de que ..

Eu não sou tão atraente quanto ela House? Eu posso me esforçar.. 

- Ela é o seu apoio - respondeu rapidamente o Dr. Russel,observando uma brusca transformação nas feições de House.

Eu preferiria o Wilson...Ele é mais discreto do que essa aí...não que eu não goste dela..porque eu sou você né?E você...bom você é um indeciso mas tem lá seus sentimentos escondidos...- disse para House que a via cruzar as pernas bem em sua frente

- My what?

- A-p-o-i-o...aquela em que você mais confia...

- Eu nunca disse isso...

Disse sim queridinho... Você disse que amava ela... é basicamente a mesma coisa...Como você fala uma coisa dessas para esse estranho barbudo? 

Cuddy começou a sentir-se um pouco desconfortável; ouvia que era sobre ela e não podia se quer dar uma opinião, não ate que o medico a pedisse.

Ela não está um pouco vermelha? Ela sabe!Alguém contou..veja como ela olha para baixo e não mira em seus olhos...olha!

- Ela não é a pessoa que você salvaria? Como não confiar nela? Não é a pessoa que você am...

_Pare ai! - Cuddy percebeu que ele ia falar algo que ela não queria ouvir; não até que estivesse preparado e que ele também o estivesse._

Uhh esse bocudo barbudo vai contar nosso segredo!Fale alguma coisa House! Rápido! 

- Eu acho que você confundiu as coisas - interrompeu House rapidamente, num tom em que sua voz transparecia toda a lucidez. É diferente salvar e confiar..

"Agora você falou merda House...ela vai pensar que você não confia nela!"

_ "Então ele não confia em mim? e aquilo tudo o que disse?- se perguntava Cuddy"_

- Acho melhor eu deixar vocês esclarecerem isso à sós...- disse Cuddy se levantando dali e se encaminhando rapidamente ate a porta.

"Viu o que eu disse??"

Sem levantar os olhos ela passou por House, que a olhava fixamente, esperando que ela olhasse para ele e lesse em seus olhos que não era sua real intenção dizer ela não o fez.

Cuddy saiu daquela sala respirando aliviada, o ar parecia não querer entrar em seus pulmões, sentia-se sufocada.

- Dammit! O que eu vim fazer aqui?? - olhou a sua volta e viu que a resposta era obvia, sentou-se no banco de madeira e depois de dois segundos levantou-se, deu algumas voltas no corredor e voltou a lugar em que estava. Soltou os cabelos e enrolou o elástico nos dedos ate que ele se partiu, tamanho era o nervosismo que sentia naquele momento. Olhou pela quinta ou sexta vez para o relógio e levantou-se novamente.

- Acho que vou ter que pegar o desfibrilador..você vai ter um treco..- observou o enfermeiro que havia olhado para as suas pernas.

20 minutos se passaram e o Dr. Russel finalmente saiu da sala, vindo sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Você conhece bem o Dr. Wilson?

- Conheço sim - falou Cuddy com a voz meio embargada

- Você hum..poderia avisá-lo sobre a terapia? O não está se sentindo confortável, ele gosta de sua companhia e amizade..mas eu pude perceber que ele tem um certo medo de se abrir com você.. Não se preocupe isso é perfeitamente normal...creio que ele ainda não esta preparado para lhe mostrar o lado humano e diga-se de passagem, o lado sofrido dele..- disse de forma amigável e fraternal, tentando não fazer Cuddy se sentir excluída - .Você se importa, minha cara?

- Tudo bem... Eu compreendo- disse Cuddy sentindo que tinha dificuldade em pronunciar as palavras certas e com um sorriso de conformação.

- Você quer ir lá se despedir dele?A partir de agora ninguém além do Wilson terá acesso a ele..

- Melhor não - disse resoluta.

Sentiu a mão do em seu ombro e relaxou imediatamente

- Diga a ele que mandei melhoras e que a vaga dele ainda está lá..- terminou por falar saindo dali. Cuddy sabia que se comportava imaturamente, como uma criança mimada que perdera o amor dos pais para o irmãozinho mais novo, Wilson; mas ela não queria pensar naquilo agora. Antes queria fugir e retomar a sua vida com alguém que realmente pudesse confiar nela e se abrir sem nenhuma restrição.

House ainda a observava pela janelinha sabia que ia passar um longo tempo sem vê-la.

"Pense que assim foi melhor"- disse uma voz feminina.

- Eu te odeio – disse se aproximando vagarosamente de Amber, viu o medo crescer nos olhos da loira, medo que era reflexo de seus próprios olhos.

" Você não me odeia...você odeia a si mesmo por ser um covarde! A única pessoa em que você poderia confiar, manda embora"

- Porque você me aconselhou..

" House...pule da janela... – disse o olhando de forma interrogadora - Você vai pular?"

- Tem grade...

" Que sorte a minha você ser engraçado.".- disse com um sorriso irônico – "Ainda assim você é um covarde " 

- Não se atreva a me chamar assim novamente..

" E porque não..essa não a verdade? Não é o real motivo de você tê-la mandado ir embora? COVARDE?

- A gente deve entrar agora? – perguntou o enfermeiro que olhava pela janelinha também.

- Não, esperem mais um pouco – falou o Dr. Russel acompanhando os movimentos solitários de House.

- Cala a boca Amber!

" O que é covarde? Hein? Covarde?" - falou o provocando

Num movimento totalmente inesperado, House pegou umas das cadeiras e arremessou em Amber, ou no nada, como viam as pessoas do lado de fora.

- Vão agora – disse o Dr. abrindo a porta e vendo os dois enfermeiros pegarem House pelos braços.

- Me larguem!! Peguem ela! – disse apontando para o nada e tentando se soltar.

Com alguma dificuldade os enfermeiros o pegaram de cada lado e como ele ainda resistia muito um deles desferiu um soco na boca de House que caiu no chão, tamanha a força do soco. Aos poucos viu a sala ficar escura, como se desligassem lentamente as luzes; pôde ainda ver Amber se sentar na cadeira que ele havia arremessado e sorrir para ele pronunciando num movimento de lábios a palavra que tirara ele do bom senso. Sentiu ainda uma picada dolorosa em seu braço, não sentindo mais nada além disso, só um sentimento de conforto e alivio.

**TBC \o/**


	5. Chapter 5

Só um aviso! os sublinhados são as falas de Amber ok??

Espero que se divirtam!!bjuxx Huddies!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As semanas foram passando rápido, com Wilson sempre ocupado no hospital Mayfield e em suas consultas habituais o mês num pulo já havia passado. O caso de House parecia não ter solução e sempre que eles davam um passo á frente no tratamento, Amber dava dois para trás. A segunda semana de terapia já tinha passado sem nenhuma novidades...

- Dr. Eu não consigo entender como eu posso ajudá-lo...Ele não me escuta, não atende meus pedidos..eu não sei bem o que eu estou fazendo aqui..- dizia Wilson baixinho e olhando disfarçadamente para House.

Vê como ele ti olha..ele não confia na gente..

- Ele não confia em você Amber...

Amber? Desde quando você não me chama assim.. - disse fingindo estar emocionada

- Você é cruel.. Porque esta fazendo isso com a minha vida?

ahh não faz essa cara senão eu vou chorar..olha..tá caindo uma lágrima - falou perversa enquanto apertava o olho antes de dar uma risada malvada

- Tá vendo - disse Wilson apontado para o lado de House - Ele ainda esta falando com ela

- Vamos lá..está na hora da terapia... por favor tente ajudá-lo e não perca ainda a esperanças nele. - disse sério olhando para o jovem médico à sua frente que parecia concordar com um leve movimento de cabeça.

Chefinho..olha ele se decidiu.... Como sempre parecendo com a carinha de bundinha de bebê..

- Me poupe Amber...

House viu a loira olhar confusa para ele, nunca imaginou ser chamada duas vezes pelo seu nome verdadeiro

Você está bem? Eu estou te achando tão para baixo hoje...- disse olhando para House que a via se levantar e ir para trás de Wilson - ele usa o mesmo perfume de antes - disse suspirando levemente e fechando os olhos.

House olhou-a de forma desconfiada, começava a imaginar uma coisa, mas não tinha coragem de dizê-lo já que tinha consciência de que tudo o que falasse, seu amigo e o medico barbudo iriam ouvir também. Logo apos ter esse pensamento viu Amber olhar confusa para ele e dar outro sorriso, dessa vez sem a gargalhada espalhafatosa

Você acha que eu estou aqui porque não conseguir superar a minha própria morte? E que eu amava tanto ele e por isso voltei?

- Você não o amava então?

Wilson e Russel olhavam para House esperando alguma frase mais sensata, ou alguma coisa que eles pudessem entender e conversar entre eles.

- É disso que eu falo - disse baixinho para o ao seu lado - Eu venho aqui, mas eu só fico vendo-o conversar sozinho.

- Paciência meu jovem! Vocês são muito avexados! De tempo ao tempo a ele..

- Meu tempo cobra caro... E eu ainda preciso de um emprego para sobreviver.

- Eu tenho certeza que a Dr. Cuddy não vai reclamar se você se atrasar um pouco, ainda mais para ajudá-lo. - disse olhando-o nos olhos como se entendesse que havia algo mais entre aquele casal de médicos.

- Que pergunta idiota..não sou eu que estou na terapia..Então vamos focar em você - disse fugindo daquele sermão que ele estava pronto para dar a ela.

- É por isso que você esta aqui... - disse como se tivesse entendido tudo

Não - disse com convicção - É por isso que você está aqui...

- Eu não te amava Amber..

Wilson e Russel viraram para House e começaram a escutar a conversa que parecia agora ter mais sentido.

- Eu não lhe disse jovem? Paciência...

É claro que você não me ama daãããnnn..nós dois sabemos a quem esse coraçãozinho mais duro que um diamante pertence...- disse rindo

- Então porque você não me deixa?... Eu não tenho nada de errado, não tenho um tumor, meus exames estão limpos.. Então o que é?

- House... Quando foi a primeira vez que você viu a Amber, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava ali?

Vamos chefinho.. responda... Eu quero ir pro céu ainda hoje..

- Você deve estar delirando.. - disse olhando para ela e depois se virando para o médico, pensando no que ia responder - Antes de descobrir que ela era quem precisava de minha ajuda...

- E porque ela precisava de sua ajuda?

Porque será que alguém precisa de ajuda? Que médico mais tapado o meu bebê foi nos arranjar viu?

- Alguém estava doente ou machucado naquele ônibus e eu ainda não sabia quem era...

O Dr. Russel se virou para Wilson que afirmou com a cabeça.

- E depois?

- Eu descobrir que era a Amber..

Tchanrãn - disse saindo de trás de Wilson e sentando-se numa cadeira ao lado dele

- E o que aconteceu com ela?

Wilson fechou os olhos tentando não se lembrar daquilo que ele levara meses para se esquecer. Porque tinha que voltar com aquilo de novo? Olhou novamente para o amigo e descobriu a razão; não era hora de se lembrar das mágoas do passado, seus melhor amigo precisava de sua ajuda e ele não ia hesitar em ajudá-lo, nem que aquilo o machucasse novamente.

Você devia se casar com o Wilson...acha que ele te ama - disse Amber rindo e vendo a expressão de bobo que ele fazia - Agora responda logo o que aconteceu comigo!Meu trem pro céu saí daqui a pouco!

- Ela morreu..

- E foi sua culpa?

- Em parte...

Não..deixa de ser idiota House...você sabe que eu nunca te culpei..

- Isso é serio ou você vai dar mais uma risada maléfica e me chamar de idiota?

Bem..você sabe que eu adoraria fazer isso né? Eu não gosto de admitir..mas é verdade...

- Então você está aqui para isso?- disse olhando para ela

- Ela está ai com você House? - perguntou Wilson

- Na verdade ela está ai..do seu lado..-

Wilson fez um meio movimento de cabeça, como se fosse virar para o lado indicado, mas não passou de um gesto. Logo ele se endireitar a olhar para o amigo. House viu a cara de fingida peninha que Amber fez, ao perceber o movimento que ele não tinha feito.

- E o que ela está dizendo?

- Que a culpa não é minha e...

- House - corou Wilson olhando bem para o amigo - Você sabe que ela nunca te culpou..

- Mas você...

- Foi um momento de raiva, só isso..nossa amizade nunca iria acabar por isso...

Eiii eu tô aqui né?? Também não precisa esquecer que eu signifiquei algo em sua vida...diga o que eu falei!

- ohh bitch...Eu não vou me declarar para ele...

Só porque seu amiguinho te encheu todo.., não precisa voltar a me xingar..me chama de Amber mesmo e eu coloco seu nome na lista lá de cima! - disse sorrindo abertamente e dando uma piscadinha amigável para House 

- É bitch..eu acho que a gente tá começando a se entender...

Isso não é uma despedida né? -disse percebendo o sorriso de satisfação de House

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson mais uma vez tentou falar sobre o avanço de House na terapia, mas toda vez que tocava no assunto, percebia que a amiga desviava a conversa, por 7 dias,168 horas, 10080 minutos e 604800 segundos ele tentou, em vão, falar com ela. A verdade era que Cuddy procurava um motivo para esquecer-se de tudo aquilo e a única solução que encontrara foi se desapegar de tudo que relacionava a sua vida com a dele. A primeira coisa foi esquecer aquele beijo. Tudo não havia passado de uma confusão de sentimentos. Ela estava aflita; ele tinha deixado seus sentimentos escaparem... Somando-se ao que os dois estavam sozinhos e precisavam de um apoio, surgiu a oportunidade de re-experimentarem algo que agora Cuddy sentia ter-se arrependida. Era um vazio que precisava ser preenchido e naquela noite ele foi, mesmo que pelo metade...

É certo que ela tinha curiosidade em saber como ele reagia ainda mais que Wilson vinha tentar lhe falar com um sorriso aberto, e uma felicidade que ela nunca mais tinha visto desde que ele fora internado.

- Você tem certeza que não quer saber ? - perguntou Wilson ainda olhando para ela.

- Hum..?- murmurou distraída- Tenho sim.. o que importa, é que ele esteja bem para vir aqui e continuando a trabalhar e desvendar os casos dele..

- Eu não consigo te entender - disse percebendo certa amargura na voz dela - Você ia ajudá-lo, depois pediu para mim, dizendo que não tinha condições de vê-lo daquela maneira... – falou observando atentamente - Foi realmente isso que aconteceu?

Cuddy levantou os olhos para ele, querendo saber a razão de tantas perguntas e voltou sua atenção em que estava em suas mãos, fazendo Wilson seguir o mesmo olhar.

- Eu sou a chefe dele e é melhor eu não ficar sabendo de certas coisas - mentiu

- Você é a amiga dele, e nós somos tudo o que ele tem e sim! você precisa ,sim, saber o que esta acontecendo

- É melhor assim.. - disse seca

Wilson queria sacudi-la!! O que estava acontecendo com aquela mulher que já tinha feito tanta coisa por ele? Perdido tanta coisa? E agora estava naquela indiferença e sem querer dar importância? Wilson olhou para a mesa e viu o que talvez pudesse ser a resposta para tudo aquilo.

Uma única rosa estava sobre a mesa dela. Uma chama vermelha pairava sobre os olhos dele. O que diziam que aquilo significava? Uma única rosa oferecida a uma mulher? Ele não se lembrava bem, mas aquele vermelho significava paixão, e aquilo parecia refletir nos olhos de Cuddy. Quem será que teria enviado aquilo para ela? Wilson observava ela ler um pequeno cartão, tão vermelho quanto a rosa; ela estava embevecida. Seus olhos brilhavam e um suave sorriso se formava no canto de sua boca.

- Há seis semanas ele pergunta por você e há duas semanas eu não consigo mais falar com ele.. - tentou falar e tira-la daquele êxtase mudo em que ela se encontrava, observando ate então o sorriso singelo que havia se formado agora - Ele também disse que te ama, quer se casar com você, quer ter cinco lindos filhos e serem enterrados velhinhos lado a lado – disse tentando chamar a atenção dela; mas Cuddy continuava com a cara de boba.

- Você disse alguma coisa?- perguntou levantando os olhos azuis na direção dos dele

- Ha seis semanas você não vai la e eu estou sem contato com ele. Resumindo: ele não quer mais deixar eu me aproximar...

- Eu abri mão para você poder ir...como ele não quer mais você?.E outra..aposto que ele não sente a minha falta - disse dando a volta na mesa e vestindo o jaleco.

- Ai que você se engana - falou acompanhado os passos dela - Ele sempre perguntava por você na terapia.....e pela..Rachel..

Cuddy olhou para trás desconfiada e deu um sorriso aberto.

- Er... A Rachel..ainda não..mas por você...Aonde você vai? - disse vendo-a sair de lá.

- Good bye Jimmy..

- Mas..eu ainda..

Wilson a viu sair apressada, olhou para a mesa e por um segundo a tentação caiu sobre ele. Parecia que aquele papelzinho o chamava..será que ela o tinha deixado ali de propósito? Será que ela voltaria e o pegaria no flagra? Olhou através da porta duas vezes antes de se certificar que ninguém viria e correu para trás da mesa se sentindo um verdadeiro 007 da espionagem. O cartão tinha algumas palavras em francês, e para o seu azar, ele não sabia quase nada daquela língua. Se esforçando ao máximo, ele conseguiu entender algumas coisas. [i]" Bom dia minha princesa"[/i] - quem usa isso hoje em dia? [i]" amei a noite de ontem.."[/i] Meu Deus Lisa.. o que você já fez com esse francesinho de merda!?..[i]" podemos repeti-la?"[/i] - Argh!ele tinha que escrever isso na língua dele!! [i]" Estou no consultório 1...beijos nesse seu sorriso lindo..Dominic"[/i]

- Ahhh não Lisa! Eu não acredito nisso!.Consultório um né? Ok...- disse saindo apressado e com um sorriso de quem ia aprontar alguma coisa - Alguém tem que salvar a vida daquele manco idiota que só faz besteira! -pensou no caminho, descendo as escadas de dois em dos degraus.

--------------------------------------------------

- Bonjour Dr Cuddy..Como está se sentindo?

- Bem Dr. Gerrard...

O romance entre os dois tinha começado por acaso. Não tão por acaso, já que Cuddy queria um novo alguém para esquecer um outro alguém. Há quatro semanas ela decidira viver sua vida normalmente, sem se importar só com os outros; dar uma repaginada em sua vida e cuidar mais de seu coração, e há duas semanas ela tinha recebido um convite dele para saírem...essa era a oportunidade perfeita de esquecer o passado, viver o presente e pensar em um novo futuro. A vida era assim, cheia de novas promessas e novas oportunidades e uma delas era ele. Dominic. A principio ela ainda resistia, não queria se envolver e ainda tinha um sentimento guardado por House, mas não podia ficar a vida toda presa em um sentimento que ela sabia que nem se quer existia. Focou sua atenção no homem à sua frente e o viu vir em sua direção. Nessas duas semanas que estavam saindo, tinha percebido que ele não havia forçado nada e se comportado como um perfeito cavalheiro.

_" perfeito ate de mais_" - pensava Cuddy enquanto sorria para ele. Gostava de certos cavalheirismos, mas não tanto assim, sua vida amorosa já tinha sido muito vazia; ela queria era mais ação; mas tinha medo de falar isso para ele e se portar com uma desesperada, podendo ate assustar o também- continuava pensando enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais - Não podia reclamar, ele era paciente e delicado e era certo que ela gostava disso também.

Viu-o dar a volta na maca e se aproximar lentamente dela, seus olhos pousados nos dela e depois descendo-os ate a boca entreaberta de Cuddy que deixava passar um suspiro de surpresa, subindo novamente para os olhos. Ele definitivamente sabia como seduzir - pensava Cuddy esperando que ele desse mais um passo e se aproximasse ele pegar em sua mão e pousar nela um beijo delicado, como se pedisse permissão ao que iria escondeu um sorriso que ia se formar em seu canto da boca e voltou a olhar para os olhos dele. Olhos em brasa - ela podia sentir a pele chamuscando. Faltavam apenas alguns milímetros para ele fazer o que ela ansiava desde a noite anterior, quando foram interrompidos pelo choro de Rachel. Cuddy fechou os olhos e aspirou a loção pós- barba dele, quando ouviram umas leves batidas na porta.

- Não deve ser ninguém - disse respirando sobre a boca de Cuddy, aumentando ainda mais a vontade de ser beijada por ele.

Cuddy sentiu a mão dele pousar em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para junto de si, ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão segurava-lhe a nuca. Outras batidas na porta foram ouvidas ,dessa vez mais fortes.

- Deve ser alguém...- disse ela abrindo os olhos e deparando-se com os deles.

- E...alguém muito chato.. - reclamou dando um leve beijo no pescoço dela e a soltando de sua cadeia de braços.

- Pode entrar - murmurou Cuddy ajeitando a postura e virando-se para frente da porta. Um menino de oitos anos entrou segurando o braço e fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Acho que eu quebrei meu braço - disse fazendo mais uma careta de dor.

Cuddy o deixou entrar e o ajudou a subir na maca. Lá de fora Wilson sorria, guardando a carteira no bolso. Dominic olhou para fora e viu Wilson sorrir para ele, antes de sair e antes que Cuddy virasse para trás e o visse.

Deu um leve aceno de cabeça e suspendeu uma sobrancelha para o frances virando-se de costas. Eles eram velhos conhecidos.

Dominic observava Cuddy tratar do garoto, sabia que não ia dar em nada, mas ainda assim esperava pacientemente; passaram-se alguns minutos ate que a viu dispensar o menino, se aproximando, assim,dela novamente.

- Aonde estávamos _ma chérie(meu docinho)_? - perguntou delicadamente enquanto a via abrir mais um lindo sorriso.

- Bom... - Cuddy parou de falar e olhou para onde vinha aquele som. Dominic acompanhou o olhar dela e desceu os olhos para a sua cintura, onde o _pager_ tocava.

Mais uma vez haviam sido interrompidos. Cuddy olhou para ele e deu um sorriso sem graça como se pedisse desculpas ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos dele no pager impedindo-a de pegá-lo.

- Pode ser uma urgência...

- Pode esperar.. - disse apertando-a mais uma vez. Novamente seus lábios se aproximavam dos delas, quando o Pager mais uma vez tocou.

- Eu sinto muito... - disse soltando-se dele e ouvindo soltar um longo suspiro de frustração.

_" merde..deve ser aquele idiot"_ - pensava enquanto a via virar a cabeça para trás dar um sorriso e sair dali apressada.

*************************************************************************************

- Qual o problema agora? - disse abrindo de vez a porta dele.

- A gente precisa terminar de conversar...

Cuddy olhou boquiaberta para Wilson, notando o rosto afogueado e a respiração nem podia imaginar como ele tinha corrido para chegar até ali antes dela, tirar o jaleco rapidamente jogando-o na cadeira e sentando-se no exato instante que ela abrira a porta.

- Eu não acredito - disse entrando e tirando o jaleco dele da cadeira para se sentar. - Você me tirou dos meus afazeres e..

- Aposto que você não estava fazendo nada tão importante - arriscou olhando-a nos olhos.

Cuddy o olhou de modo atravessado e se ajeitou na cadeira pronta para ouvir o que ele queria lhe falar de tão importante, levantou os braços em sinal de rendição e esperou ele continuar.

- Ele não quer mais me receber...

- De novo essa historia... Como assim?

- Simplesmente me expulsou de lá..disse que tinha feito a escolha errada...

- E o médico dele..o..- Cuddy olhava para Wilson tentando lembrar o nome do Dr. - o Papai Noel..como é o nome do medico dele mesmo?

- Russel!

-Russel! Isso..e o que ele disse?

- Quem escolhe é ele... O House que tem que decidir...

- E...-perguntou Cuddy desconfiada. Olhou para Wilson e viu o olhar de cachorro caído de caminhão de mudança e de um pulo se levantou da cadeira - Não! Nem pensar..

- Por favor, Lees..a pior parte já passou...ele está tão bem..tão diferente...você precisa ver! - dizia empolgado olhando para ela.

- Eu fico imaginando se você fez isso de propósito?Primeiro mandou um menino fingir que estava com o braço quebrado lá para consultório 1.. - Cuddy olhou para ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha - Pois é baby, eu não sou besta..e é claro que eu percebi...depois ficou me chamando desesperadoramente pelo pager e deve ter vindo para cá voando, porque eu me apressei para tentar chegar aqui tão rápido..mas meus Manolo Blahnik de altos saltos não me deixaram..e por último, você não toma sol a muito tempo e essa sua carinha afogueada te denunciou..- Cuddy viu que ele tentando engolir, mas algo parecia travado na garganta dele.

-Er..eu não compreendo do que você esta falando..com certeza se confundiu e ...- Wilson viu Cuddy dar uma risada e olhar novamente para ele

- Você quer que eu ajude-o? - viu-o sacudir a cabeça - Então conte porque está fazendo isso...

- Ahh..lisa..eu acho que você tem que ajudá-lo e só... - disse se levantando e indo em direção à sacada tomar um ar, precisava desesperadamente respirar.

- Ok..- disse Lisa mordendo o lábio inferior - Eu vou te ajudar e pela 3 vez eu vou me arrepender de fazer isso..mas ouça bem... - disse esperando ele se virar - Essa vai ser a ultima vez.. e eu não farei mais nada..mesmo que seja pela vida de um de vocês dois ouviu??

- Hum hum - Wilson murmurou sem ter coragem de falar e trair a sua voz.

- Ok..o que eu faço então?

- Primeiro você tem que ir lá..para ele continuar o tratamento...foi a condição dele...

- Condição dele?? Hum – disse sorrindo levemente, ele sempre queria estar no controle - E depois..

- Você vai ajudá-lo né?

- Eu não já disse que sim?- disse perdendo um pouco de paciência

- Não pode voltar atrás e..

- Fala logo!

- Como essa é a ultima semana dele na clinica..e eu ...o ...dele ele vai ... casa..

- Como? Eu não entendi...

- Eu ...o dele..e na sua ..casa

- Wilson! - berrou Cuddy sem paciência- Diga logo de uma vez!

- Ta..eualugueioapartamentodelevaificaremsuacasa - disse a frase toda numa única sílaba acabando de vez com o pouco de paciência que restava em Cuddy - Resumindo ele vai ficar em sua casa porque eu aluguei a casa dele..não sabia quanto tempo ele ia ficar por la...e..é isso.

Cuddy ainda o olhava, esperando que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem - foi tudo o que ela falou.

- Tudo bem? Sério?

- Sério... - disse Cuddy o olhando - mais alguma coisa?

- Amanha você tem que estar la de novo...

-Ok...- falou tão simples que Wilson parecia não acreditar.

Wilson reencostou-se na cadeira de couro e a viu sair imaginando o porque e daquela estranha reação.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mayfield – 07h56min **

- Aqui estou eu de novo - disse Cuddy para si mesma em frente do hospital que ela jurou nunca mais entrar.

Parou por um momento e respirou fundo, puxando todo o ar que seus pulmões podiam captar e soltou-os lentamente abrindo os olhos, ficando parada ali sem realmente saber o que fazer. E o que prometera para si mesma? Cuidar de sua vida e tratá-lo apenas como mais um médico? Mais uma vez olhou para aquela pequena entrada pensando qual decisão deveria tomar. Viu o seu aspirante a Papai Noel sair apressado do hospital, ele parecia ao mesmo tempo assustado e surpreso.

- Ainda bem que você veio.. Por favor entre... O Dr. Wilson deve ter lhe dito o que aconteceu..- disse se encaminhando para entrada e observando que havia ficado parada no mesmo lugar - Algum problema?

- Não..nada..- disse indo atrás do doutor.

Andaram por um longo corredor o qual ela nunca tinha passado antes. Naquela hora da manhã ainda podia-se ouvir os passarinhos e o silencio habitava intensamente; Cuddy ouviu seus saltos ecoarem e achou estranho não ver nenhum daqueles enfermeiros por perto.

- Onde estão todos??

- Ainda é cedo ...- disse parando de andar e se voltando para ela que tentava acompanhar com a mesma rapidez os passos dele. - Ele desistiu..esse é problema..

- Como assim? – perguntou confusa

-Desistiu... Não quis mais sair do quarto a não ser por meio de força; se recusa a receber os remédios, parece que voltamos ao zero - dizia enquanto se virava novamente para frente.

O médico tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu a porta que dava acesso a um logo corredor.

- Eu nunca vim aqui...

- Ele esta sedado...

Caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram a uma porta que era vigiada por dois enfermeiros. Cuddy imaginou estar numa prisão, tamanho era a segurança daquele local.

- Evita que ele tenha reações - disse observando o olhar assustado dela.

- Reações? Como assim? – Ela estava começando a ficar assustada, percebeu que o médico queria falar alguma coisa mais importante, mas tinha receio de falar

- Suicídio...

- Sui...ele.. tentou? Mas.. - Cuddy olhava-o chocada, sabia que House tomava muitos remédios para a dor passar e uma ou duas vezes ele até exagerara a fazendo desconfiar que ele quisesse provocar algo mais forte em seu organismo. Mas ali as regras eram rígidas e dificilmente algum remédio mais forte podia passar.- E como ele..tentou..

- Isso eu não posso dizer, é confidencial - disse abrindo a porta do quarto onde ele estava e abrindo espaço para ela entrar.. - Eu vou deixá-los a sós...-

Cuddy tentou enxergar algo naquela escuridão, mas não via nada, ouviu alguém falar lá fora para acenderem as luzes, recebendo um forte clarão nas vistas.

Protegeu-se até que seus olhos se acostumassem novamente e olhou de cima a baixo vendo o corpo estirado à sua frente

**[Duas semanas antes]**

- E então é isso?Ele decidiu e eu não posso mais vê-lo?

- Eu sinto muito Dr. Wilson, mas são as regras desse hospital..o paciente tem prioridade de escolha e se ele não quer mais vê-lo nos temos que respeitá-lo. É claro que eu faço uma avaliação para realmente saber que aquela decisão partiu dele mesmo

- Bullshit - pensou Wilson imaginando que aquilo seria mais uma conversa de psiquiatra, mas não poderia passar por cima da opinião de House, teria que se conformar e tentar ajudá-lo de qualquer outra assim falaria com Cuddy, mas não agora já que sabia que House recusara outra vez a ajuda dela e pedira a dele,sabia que a médica poderia ter ficada magoada,por isso daria um tempo até falar com olhou para o medico que esperava a decisão dele. - Ok..já que não há outra opção...

- Na verdade, eu ainda lhe pediria para informar a Dr. Cuddy sobre a situação...talvez nos precisemos dela.

- Talvez? - falou sentindo que aquilo era meio estranho.

- É talvez..tudo depende de seu amigo..mas eu lhe informarei. Creio que você consiga persuadi -la melhor do que eu..- disse dando um sorriso simpático e encerrando por ali aquela conversa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eu achei que você tinha dito que a gente ia se dar bem.

House olhou para frente e viu mais uma vez Amber, apos dois dias sem vê-la, House achou que aos poucos ela iria sumir de vez, mas isso não era verdade; mas uma vez seu cérebro o enganara.

- Você vai me ignorar para sempre??Heim? - disse se aproximando dele e observando o que ele fazia - O que é isso?

House olhou para frente e a ignorou mais uma vez; deixou que ela entendesse por si própria que ele estava fazendo

.

Eu não sei o que você acha, mas..creio que isso não me fará sair de sua cabecinha..mas uma coisa eu lhe prometo - falou sussurrando no ouvido dele - A primeira coisa que você verá quando abrir os olhos será eu lhe dizendo calmamente: eu não te avisei

Amber se sentou mais uma vez na cadeira e observou House tirar alguns comprimidos de dentro de uma trouxa bem enrolada. Aborrecida. Odiava quando não conseguia entrar nos pensamentos dele e descobrir antes mesmo que ele soubesse quais eram as próximas intenções dele. Seu lema era um passo adiante do dele.

Ainda me pergunto bobinho..como ninguém percebeu você esconder isso? O pessoal daqui não é tão estúpido assim par deixar passar essa...- disse sorrindo ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo - Você vai mesmo continuar me ignorando?ok então..eu espero você se decidir mais tarde - falou indo para cama e deitando-a nela

House olhava de minuto a minuto a janelinha do seu quarto pronto a esconder o que estava em suas mãos caso alguém aparecesse.

Quer que vigie a porta - perguntou enterrando o rosto do travesseiro - Ahhh..pare com isso!!! Parece criança! Fale comigo! Você já esta me deixando louca!

Amber fez um muxoxo e ficou olhando para ele.

Isso vai fazer você apagar..mas você já sabe né? Mas depois de quinzes minutos de árduo trabalho de ressuscitação e depois de desintoxicação, você vai voltar novinho em folha e ai vão te colocar num buraco pior que esse... Mas disso você já sabe..afinal eu sou você e você sou eu..ou será só o primeiro?Bom isso não importa agora. Mas resumindo..isso não vai adiantar em nada e eu ainda estarei aqui...

House não queria falar nada porque se soltasse alguma coisa ,Amber iria entender qual era o real propósito dele. Aqueles medicamentos realmente não iam servir para nada, assim como ela tinha dito, mas o motivo que ele não pronunciava nenhuma palavra era para ela não ler o que ele tinha em mente, ele queria pega-la de deu um sorriso de satisfação e tirou um lençol que havia embaixo dele. Viu Amber se levantar e curiosa ir até onde ele estava.

O que é isso?- perguntou dando um meio sorriso de curiosidade

- Você não é tão esperta assim? Não entendeu?

Ohh você falou comigo! Mas porque só agora? - perguntou tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo.

- Vamos esperta..decifra-me..o que significa três lençóis juntos amarrados ponta a ponta?

bom..considerando que você não seja nenhuma salsicha e que não vá realmente conseguir passar por aqui - disse apontando a grade da janela -eu diria que você tá querendo fugir? -

- Não..- disse encaminhando-se até o alto cabideiro do guarda roupa.

Amber viu House desmontar rapidamente uma pesada prateleira de madeira, chegou mais perto e a viu desparafusada, ele deveria ter desmontado pouco a pouco sem que ninguém percebesse e sem que ela mesmo não percebesse.

- Agora observe..- disse arremessando uma ponta do lençol e esticando-o ate que o lençol ficasse tensionado - E entenda como você vai sumir - disse amarrando a outra ponta do lençol em seu pescoço, numa calma fria , subindo na cadeira ate alcançar a altura desejada.

Você não vai ter muito tempo...logo eles chegaram..- falou nervosa, olhando para porta

House viu o sangue do rosto de Amber sumir e sorriu por um minuto ante a esperteza dele. O tempo todo a enganara e ela não tinha conseguido perceber o que tinha em sua ágil mente. Duas idéias ao mesmo tempo em sua cabeça fizeram com que ela optasse pela mais óbvia.

- Agora você vai sumir..porque eu também vou,...Adeus Bitch - disse se soltando rapidamente. House ainda podia ouvir os passos acelerados que vinham do corredor, mas aquilo logo ia passar. Ele sentia os músculos de seu pescoço pedindo para serem soltos, mas não ia desistir; não tinha como desistir. Era um caminho sem volta e se fosse para ele ficar internado naquele lugar para sempre com Amber em seu pé, ele preferia tirara a sua própria vida. Preferia desistir. Não tinha medo do que viesse pela frente, não acreditava em céu ou inferno, apesar de estar vivendo o inferno na própria poucos sentiu uma pressão em sua cabeça: era o cérebro pedindo por oxigênio, a visão tinha começado a ficar turva e aos pouco ele viu a escuridão tomar conta do quarto.

- Rápido tirem-no daí

O cérebro de House ainda estava ativo e ele logo sentiu umas mãos pesadas sobre o seu corpo. Tinha vontade de gritar, de mandar eles pararem de fazer ficar em paz e não agüentava mais essa vida miserável que tinha.

Num rápido momento de lucidez, House abriu os olhos; ainda sentia os lençóis em volta do pescoço e a garganta doer bastante; mas aquilo não importava agora; ele quase tinha conseguido fazer o que tencionava, mas como sempre alguém o atrapalhara. Olhou para frente e viu Amber sorrindo.

Eu não te avisei?- disse sorrindo, porém seu sorriso logo murchou. House a viu começar ficar embaçada, como se ela estivesse desaparecendo

- Alguns minutos sem receber oxigênio fazem milagre minha cara - disse sorrindo ao não vê-la mais

-----------------------------------------------

**[Uma semana antes]**

House estava enfurnaçado naquela sala sem ventilação a uma semana; ali não iria como cometer mas nenhum vacilo. No escuro ele tinha ao menos uma vantagem: não conseguia ver Amber. Ele ainda escutava algumas coisas, mas isso amenizava seu sofrimento ao inventar para si próprio que aquilo era o lado feminino de seu cérebro falando em voz enfermeiro apareceu, deixando uma frestinha de luz entrar. House ainda não conseguia vê-lo ,mas sentiu os passos mais próximos a cada momento. Inesperadamente uma injeção foi aplicada em seu braço e a dor que ele sentiu foi inimaginável; imediatamente sentiu a cabeça rodar e em poucos segundos caiu desmaiado batendo a cabeça fortemente no chão.O enfermeiro ouviu o som de uma pancada surda, mas realmente não deu importância imaginando que assim ele dormiria por mais tempo, não o incomodando naquela tarde com seus gritos.

Wilson sentiu o celular vibrando em seu bolso, estava com um paciente, e acabara de dizer que ele estava em estado terminal. Não podia deixá-lo desamparado e atender aquela ligação. Não naquela hora. Viu o aparelho parar de vibrar e recomeçar mais uma vez, desta vez tocando também; não tinha jeito teria que um minuto com os dedos para o paciente e saiu da sala rapidamente.

- Alô?

- ? E o Dr. Russel

- Alguma coisa aconteceu? - perguntou sem mais delongas e olhando para a paciente que chorava desesperadamente dentro da sala.

- O senhor esta ocupado?

Wilson sentiu uma tensão na voz do medico, queria dizer que não, mas na verdade não podia fazer aquilo. Naquele momento a imagem em sua frente mexia mais do que o que o Dr. Russel podia falar ao telefone.

- Na verdade - Wilson ponderou o que devia falar - Na verdade sim, mas..

- Ok... Não se preocupe.. Não é nada de mais.. Eu só queria saber se você já falou com a Dra Cuddy..nós..quer dizer o House precisa realmente dela por aqui.. - mentiu, sabendo que não era aquilo que queria falar.

- Ainda não..mas tentarei falar com ela ainda hoje...

- Obrigado, então.

- Era só isso mesmo?- perguntou desconfiado

- Sim, Dr. Wilson era só isso..obrigado – falou desligando o telefone

O Dr. Russel olhou para o telefone e para House que estava em sua frente, ainda sonolento por causa da forte medicação, mas, mais vivo do que nunca.

- Você vê alguém aqui?

- Onde esta a Cuddy?

- Ela vai vim..assim eu espero

- Eu acho que não Dr...eles não virão mais..

- Isso é você que esta falando ou é a Amber que está falando? – perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira e segurando um bloquinho de papel.

-Amber?Eu não sei de quem você esta falando...

Russel olhou para House confuso, ou ele realmente melhorara ou ele estava planejando alguma coisa.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho sim por quê?Onde eu estou e onde esta aqueles três imprestáveis?

- Três?

- Sim! Eu os mandei fazer a remoção de uma pequena parte do cérebro do paciente imediatamente senão ele morreria..é claro que Cameron com o coração mole não quis fazer e decidiu sair do caso..mas eu creio que ela volte,..eu sei dos seus sentimentos.. Chase não conta..ele faz qualquer coisa para puxar um saco,porém o mais esperto deles...com certeza vai querer contar para Cuddy..

- Do que você esta falando?

- Quem é você? – perguntou analisando o local em que estava

- Dr. House..eu estou falando serio – respondeu já preocupado com aquela nova atitude

- Eu também..

O Dr. Russel se levantou e notou uma pequena mancha de sangue na roupa de House. Encaminhou-se na direção dele e pegou em sua cabeça analisando o sangue seco que havia ali.

- Qual o problema? -perguntou House rispidamente soltando a cabeça das mãos do Dr.

- Eu ainda não sei, mas...

- Ela não esta aqui..- House interrompeu inesperadamente

- Quem não esta aqui? - perguntou o medico confuso.

- A Amber..você acabou de me perguntar se ela ainda estava aqui e eu - House rodou a cabeça por todo a sala e sorriu feliz em não vê-la - Ela não está aqui!!!! Eu não acredito..

- Mas você falava em Cameron, Chase e outro médico..que trabalham para você .- disse começando a ficar assustado.

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando..mas eles dois não trabalham mais para mim...

- Então você não a vê mais..?

- Quem eu não vejo mais? O Foreman já contou par Cuddy e isso faz parte de mais um castigo é? E quem é você? - disse olhando-o atravessado - Cara! Faz essa barba, você parece o Matusalém...

- House você esta bem?

- É claro...- House respirou e inspirou profundamente tentando organizar as sua idéias - Na verdade..eu estou me sentindo um pouco confuso...mas a Amber não esta aqui, isso eu posso garantir..mas a Cuddy, onde ela esta? Ela já autorizou? O que..o que eu disse?

O Dr. Russel olhou assustado para House, alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele e por um momento o cérebro dele dera uma pane, confundido todos os seus pensamentos e raciocínio . Russel se aproximou mais de House e viu os olhos dele marejados.

- Eu não estou bem - disse passando a mãos nos rosto e secando uma lágrima - Eu sinto que não...mas eu não consigo pensar direito - disse batendo na cabeça.

- Calma Dr. House - disse o medico se afastando dele, mas sempre o observando e,indo pegar uma dose de sedativo em seu armário.

- Não aplique isso em mim...eu preciso entender o que esta acontecendo... Saia daqui!! - gritou se levantando da cadeira e se afastando do medico - Eu preciso me curar sozinho!!!

- Você vai ficar bem...eu prometo

- Eu não acredito em você ...onde esta a Cuddy?

- Foreman não vai falar com ela - garantiu o médico.

- Foreman? O que ele tem haver com isso?

- Você perguntou pela Cuddy e eu supus que era em relação ao paciente?

- Do que você esta falando? Eu estou perguntando pala Cuddy mesmo..se bem me lembro, eu disse que não queria mais o Wilson..

O médico parou de andar, com a seringa, em riste,confuso. Agora era ela que estava sem entender muito bem as preferências do medico.

- Eu já falei que Amber não esta aqui ..mas eu estou suando? - disse passando a mão no rosto e onde antes havia uma lágrima.- Mas não estou me sentindo quente? Aqui realmente está frio não é Wilson?

- Wilson?Ok... - disse o medico se aproximando dele com a seringa na mão.- Tenha calma eu vou lhe ajudar...

-Por favor, me ajude....não! Eu não quero!! Saia daqui!!

House sentiu uma picada forte no seu braço e viu a sala rodar.

- Ela não esta aqui...Cuddy..eu preciso da sua ajuda...Wilson...Foreman vai contar para Cuddy? Eu vou te despedir...Cameron não seja tão sentimental..todos morrem..13 você vai morrer, mas não precisa ser agora...Amber Bitch eu disse que você ia sumir..Kutner..eu sinto muito...Taub... - Russel ouvia as palavras confusas de House, mas ele ainda parecia muito agitado, aplicou mais uma dose de Valium e esperou ele fazer efeito, levando-o novamente para o quarto de isolamento total.

----------------------------------

Cuddy olhava assustado para o corpo estirado a sua frente. House estava deitando no chão em posição fetal, como quisesse se esconder de alguma coisa ou alguém. Olhou para a parede e viu uma coisa escrita nela [i] Alguém me ajude..me tire daqui[/i] . Cuddy observou aquela tinta vermelha se perguntando de onde ele tirara aquilo. Um cheiro nauseante invadiu as suas narinas ao se aproximar mais dele. Aquilo foi escrito com sangue? – se perguntou assustada demais para dar mais um passo.

- House – chamou Cuddy baixinho, temendo descobrir que aquilo era realmente sangue e que tinha saído dele.

Lentamente andou ate ele, sentindo as suas pernas travarem.

- House? – chamou mais uma vez, se agachando e virando o corpo dele em sua direção. Cuddy deixou escapar um grito surdo ao ver uma poça de sangue no chão; ele batera a cabeça repetidas vezes na parede...

- Alguém me ajude!! - gritou desesperada, observando que a respiração dele estava fraca e irregular – Calma House agüente firme..por favor... Socorro..

**TBC \o/**

**o.O**


	6. Chapter 6

**Seven minutes to live**

House ouvia alguns murmúrios; alguém parecia falar bem baixinho, quase sussurrando.

Com muita dificuldade foi abrindo os olhos, esperando que a luminosidade lhe atingisse. Grande foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que o local estava na mais completa escuridã levantou-se e começou a se situar no local onde estava, observando aquela estranha zona.

Um cubículo.

Foi tudo que seu cérebro pode traduzir daquele local sem portas ou janelas ;não havia nada por ali, nenhuma corrente de ar, nenhum cheiro ou som conhecido; tudo parecia no mais completo vácuo.Só aqueles murmúrios é que não cessavam, e agora eles se aproximavam cada vez mais ;porem ainda assim, House não podia dizer de que direção aquilo vinha.

- Oi House! - falou uma voz estridente que lhe causou um arrepio na espinha. Ele conhecia aquela voz, se lembrava dela, mas não conseguia determinar de onde ela viera ou de quem ela era.

- Oi House - outra voz que ele conhecia também, mas não se lembrava se espalhou pelo ambiente.

As duas vozes falavam um mesmo nome. House. Era ele? Se era, porque estava

ali sozinho? E o que tinha feito para ter que ficar por ali?

Na mais completa escuridão, ele tentava raciocinar, precisava pensar em alguma coisa para não ficar maluco. Deu uma leve guinada na cabeça e olhou para trás e não vendo mais a cama que supostamente estivera deitado.

-Onde ela foi parar? – perguntou-se ouvindo sua voz ecoar pelo espaço vazio.

Num gesto de desespero House começou a tatear no escuro; mas não havia nada que ele pudesse pegar. Estaca zero. Sem direção, House decidiu trilhar seu próprio caminho,

andando ate que achasse alguém ou alguma coisa viva que lhe pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Você vai declarar a hora da morte Dr. Cameron?

A médica estava lívida, branca como o cal. Olhou para o corpo sem vida dele ali na maca e segurou-se com força para não cair. Não podia acreditar o que seus olhos estavam vendo. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não estava acontecendo. Esfregou as mãos uma nas outras num intuito de ver se aquilo não era um sonho . Sentiu umas mãos quentes sobre a sua, tirando-as delicadamente da maca e aliviando a pressão entre elas. Levanto os olhos, reparou os igualmente assustados olhos de Chase. Ele também não conseguia acreditar naquilo que estava acontecendo.

Chase e Cameron olharam para fora e viram a Cuddy olhando para dentro sem entender o que ainda tinha acontecido. Tinha ficado muito nervosa ao ver aquela quantidade de sangue no carro e não tivera condições de entrar ali. Nunca havia ficado tão nervosa em ver sangue, mas ali não era um sangue de alguém que ela não conhecia, de um desconhecido. Era o sangue de alguém que ela partilhara uma grande parte de sua vida

Seus olhos leram as lágrimas de Cameron e aquilo que ela nunca quis imaginar parecia ter acontecido.

Com alguma dificuldade e o que parecera levar séculos, ela conseguira chegar ate a sala onde ele estava. Os aparelhos ainda continuavam ligados, esperando alguém anunciar.

- Ele esta... Está morto? - perguntou Cuddy com dificuldade de balbuciar aquelas poucas palavras.

Viu Cameron sacudir a cabeça, afirmando e sentiu as lágrimas molharem o seu rosto.

- Não...ele não pode estar...me passe o desfibrilador..

- Dra Cuddy - tentou Chase

- Me passe a droga do desfibrilador!

- Mas...

- Se você não me passar essa merda agora eu vou te demitir!Passe agora !! – falou já sentindo a garganta arder de ter que gritar tão alto com aquele loiro inútil.

Cuddy puxou as pás das mãos dele e colocou-as sobre o peito dele, vendo os médicos recuarem..

- Vamos seu desgraçado! Acorde! Resista...Eu não sou a mandona? Vamos me obedeça!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ahhhhhhhh - gritou House sentindo o peito inflamar. Alguma coisa estava lhe queimando por dentro. Desesperado, começou a arrancar as roupas, procurando o motivo de toda aquela dor insuportável. Olhou para seu próprio peito e não viu nada. O que era aquilo? Ainda estava lhe queimando.

- No começo é assim, mas depois você se acostuma.. – falou uma voz que surgiu do nada

House levantou os olhos ignorando a dor e reconheceu imediatamente a dona daquela voz.

- Amber? – perguntou incrédulo

- Bem vindo...

- Eu estou morto?

- Não era o que você queria? - perguntou o dono da segunda voz que ele não tinha reconhecido mais cedo.

- Não...quer dizer..eu só queria que ela fosse embora- disse se virando na direção da segunda voz - Kutner...é bom ver você...

House parou para observar aqueles dois a sua frente e começou a juntar as peças daquele estranho quebra cabeça.

- Eu estou morto... - falou com só entendesse daquilo agora

- Digamos que ainda não - ponderou Kutner - É claro que você fez um grande estrago, mais eu acho que você ainda tem uma pequena chance...Talvez..digamos

- Pequena? Eu não teria tanta certeza assim - falou Amber cética.

- O que eu tenho que fazer?- perguntou House entre assustado e já arrependido.

- Jáaa???? Você mal chegou e não quer nos dar essa honra de ter você por aqui? - disse Amber mais uma vez, fazendo Kutner rolar os olhos de impaciência.

- Você não precisa fazer nada... -murmurou Kutner sem olhar para Amber.

- Nada?Qual é Kutner..você tem idéia de quantas pessoas podem sofrer se ele desistir??

_" O quê??? Pára tudo!!! - pensou House, jurando ter ouvido um som de freio de carro em sua cabeça - Amber? Boa? E querendo que eu volte para ninguém sofrer???Com certeza ele estava morto"_

- Que foi? Eu preciso fazer uma boa ação ainda hoje né?Não completei o meu quadro – disse sorrindo abertamente. Ela parecia feliz.

- Então quer dizer que Kutner é o diabinho e você a anjinha?- perguntou House sarcástico.

- Digamos que é melhor você não saber - disse rindo maliciosamente. -Mais essa decisão é séria House, sua atitude pode estragar milhares de vidas..

- Milhares? Quem sou eu? A reencarnação de J..

- Cala a boca House..aqui não.. - disse Kutner olhando para os lados.

Por um momento, House ficou sério, olhando para a cara assustada de Kutner, mas depois de meio segundo de silêncio ele gargalhou não acreditando que ele realmente dissera aquelas tais palavras.

- Isso é serio House - falou Amber.

- Eu também estou falando sério... Não creio que alguém vá sentir minha falta..e depois..milhares? De onde você tirou isso?

- Sim... Milhares de pacientes vão passar por lá e não vão ter você para fazer seus diagnostico malucos e salva-las....

- Claro - falou interrompendo-a meio desanimado - Os pacientes..

- Seus "escravos" vão sentir a sua falta - disse meio rindo e continuando - Wilson, vai sentir bastante a sua falta e...a Cuddy, principalmente...

- Principalmente? Como assim? – perguntou rápido como sentisse um choque percorrer o seu corpo

- Você sabe o que significa principalmente né? Você acha que eu tenho cara de dicionário? Principalmente quer dizer principalmente oras!!

- Ele é o único que não enxerga - disse Kutner fazendo deboche.

- Então eu não morri !

- For God House!! Você é burro ou estúpido?

- Acho que você deixou ele sem muitas opções Amber...

-Eu ainda não sei se você morreu...Que horas são Kutner?

- 8h49...

-------------------

- Dr. Cuddy... - murmurou Chase, sem noção do que fazer para acalmá-la

- Droga House!!! Por favor... – disse sentindo as lágrimas descerem em seu pescoço – Você não pode me...

- Hora da morte... - iniciou Chase, delicadamente.

- Hora da morte... - Cuddy suspirou levemente. Sentiu a mão de Cameron sobre a sua e mais uma vez puxou o ar - Hora da morte 8h56mim - falou passando uma das mãos sobre o rosto dele.

---------------------------------------------------

- 7 minutos...

- 7 minutos? - repetiu House sem entender.

- Você vai morrer daqui a sete minutos.. - falou Kutner, olhando para uma tela branca.

- Então 8h56 eu vou morrer?

- Provavelmente... Mas isso vai depender de você... Do que você realmente quer..

- Se for para continuar te vendo..eu prefiro ficar por aqui - disse olhando para Amber.

- Você vai continuar me vendo por aqui...- disse sorrindo ironicamente .

- Pelo menos não serei tratado como louco..

- Que meigo..isso foi um elogio?

- Ok..muito lindo essa interação de amor de vocês dois..mas seu tempo esta passando House - disse Kutner mais sério.

_" Você não vai desligar os aparelhos?"_

- O que foi isso? - perguntou House, olhando em volta.

- O que faremos com ele? - perguntou Amber ignorando a pergunta dele e se virando para Kutner.

- O que? Vocês decidem se eu fico ou não?

- Pois é...o cara que pesa seu coração na balança e compara ele com uma pena, foi almoçar e a gente ficou no lugar dele... - falou arrancando risadas de Kutner que logo ficou sério ao ver a cara fechada de House.

- Tem coisas que nunca mudam - murmurou Amber se sentando em alguma coisa que House não conseguia enxergar.

_" Olhe!!"_

- Que horas são Kutner..?

- 8h51 - disse desanimado - Faltam 5 minutos para você tomar uma decisão

- E como eu faço isso...- falou sentindo a respiração pesada.

- Desculpe - lamentou Amber - Eu realmente não sei como se faz isso. Eu só recebo as ordens, mas isso tem que vir de você...

- É como se fosse uma escolha? - perguntou tentando entender aquela situação e resolver seu novo mistério.

- Exatamente. – pontuou Kutner

- Acho então que eles serão mais felizes sem mim...

- Acho então que eles serão mais felizes sem mim...- falou fazendo escárnio e imitando a voz dele - Você acha?Você realmente acha isso? - perguntou Amber séria.

- Acho! - disse com tanta convicção que por um momento fez Kutner arregalar os olhos.

- Mostre... É melhor que ele veja e se decida depois...

- Mais ai..a gente vai forçar ele a ...

- Mostrar o quê?

- Vai Kutner..mostra logo!Ele não precisa que a gente decida por ele..

- Ok...

No meio daquele cubículo negro, um facho de luz apareceu de repente. Nele uma garota de aproximadamente 15 anos andava pela casa descalça, com uma taça de sorvete na mão e um livro de romance policial na outra. Inesperadamente um garotinho de 12 anos com o boné virado para trás e cara de sapeca apareceu correndo, e propositalmente se esbarrou nela.

- Aiiii moleque! Você não olha por onde anda não é???

- Ihhh sua chata! Você fica com os olhos ai nesse livro cheio de romance fresquinhos..ohhh amor isso...aiii amor aquilo.

- Ahhh eu vou rachar a sua cabeça com isso aqui se você não sair da minha frente!

- Eiii vocês dois querem parar com isso? Por favor, né? Hoje é domingo!

- A mãe. - falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Eu não quero saber..se vocês continuarem eu vou deixar os dois de castigo.

Os dois jovens se mediram e passaram na frente um do outro fazendo birra. O menino ainda mostrou a língua para a irmã numa vã tentativa de provocá-la.

- Greg...eu to vendo..- avisou Cuddy.

-Pardon maman- disse o menino dando um beijo na mãe, se fingindo de inocente e pegando a bicicleta, desaparecendo da vista dela.

- O que você esta lendo querida?

- Sidney Sheldon...A ira do Anjos...

- Rachel! Você não acha que esse livro tem muita "informação"? - perguntou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Mãe..deixa de ser careta...sexo...pode dizer para mim essa palavra- disse fazendo bico e pronunciando a palavra sexo com a boca observou a mãe fazer um muxoxo e não falar mais nada. "Aquilo sim era estranho"observou a menina, olhando para o rosto da mãe. - Mãe?

- Diga meu amor- falou com calma e sem levantar os olhos para a filha.

- Mãe olha para mim... - falou a menina docemente.

Cuddy demorou a fazer o que a menina pedia e com muito esforço levantou o olhar para ela.A menina prendeu os cabelos pretos em um coque mal feito e se aproximou mais de olhos de Cuddy estavam meio chorosos e avermelhados, como se ela tivesse passado um bom tempo chorando.

- Porque você esta assim? Essa semana toda eu percebi..o que aconteceu mãe?

- Nada meu amor... – disse fugindo dos olhos da filha

- Nada? Você tem certeza? - disse a menina fixando seu olhar em Cuddy. Viu a mãe

inspirar lentamente e depois soltar todo o ar, percebendo que Cuddy ia falar alguma coisa e se preparando para ouvir se aconchegando mais à mãe.

-Poeira...maldita hora que eu fui pegar em umas coisas velhas lá do hospital.

- Mãe...Eu sei que você não tem alergia e outra..me diz..eu não sou mais

aquela garotinha que você precisava proteger de tudo...confia em mim..me conta vai...

Rachel viu a mãe deslizar para o seu colo e chorar abertamente como nunca havia gesto fez a menina abrir os olhos com surpresa

- Há 15 anos eu perdi aquele que era o amor da minha vida..- começou Cuddy falando baixinho e deixando as lágrimas tomar conta de seu rosto.

A menina afagava os cabelos da mãe, esperando que ela continuasse com a história.

- Como ele se chamava? - perguntou.

- Gregor...- disse não conseguindo completar a frase.

- Hum...Greg..igual ao nome daquele pirralho - disse se referindo ao irmão.

- É.- disse rindo um pouco, porém seu rosto logo se contraiu e se entristeceu - naquele dia eu percebi que perdia parte da minha vida e se não fosse você ou o Dominic eu não teria resistido...

A menina abriu os braços e segurou a mãe em seu colo, ninando-a como ela fizera tantas vezes com ela quando era pequena.

- Eu te amo mãe..saiba que você sempre poderá contar comigo viu?

....................................................................

- Dominic? E o Wilson?

- Você tem certeza que quer saber? Não lhe resta muito tempo - disse Kutner olhando para o relógio- Você tem 3 minutos.

- O que aconteceu com o Wilson? – perguntou irritado

- O fato House, não é o que aconteceu...mais o que eventualmente pode acontecer com

a vida pode ser que realmente não aconteça, talvez seja a parte de seu córtex cerebral incitando para que isso aconteç mais uma fantasia de sua mente...

- Eu não quero saber sobre isso, sou médico esqueceu? Eu quero saber o que aconteceu com ele..

- Ele morreu há 15 anos também..

- Morreu? Como assim? – disse assustado mais com a perspectiva de ter seu amigo morto do que com sua própria vida.

Kutner respirou profundamente e olhou para Amber, num olhar que pedia para ela não lhe revelar aquela informação..

- Acidente de carro..quando Cuddy lhe informou que você tinha "morrido" ele foi para o hospital correndo, avançando vários sinais, porem numa curva que ele não pode ver que vinha um caminhão do exercito e imprensou o carro dele contra outro que vinha na direção contraria.

House soltou um suspiro pesado, não podia acreditar que a sua simples vida, a vida que ele considerava inútil e miserável, havia mudado a vida de tantas outras pessoas, incluindo aquelas que ele mais amava.

- E onde ele está? Esta aqui também?

- House..aqui não é o céu!

- Descarado! Aquele safado conseguiu ir pro céu e eu to aqui..? – disse mais aliviado

- House...você tem que se decidir..o tempo aqui pode passar

bem rápido também...

- Eu quero!

- Quer o que? - perguntou Amber e Kutner em uníssono.

- Quero voltar!

- Mesmo que você possa sofrer pelos seus atos cometidos? Eu não lhe disse nada,

mas você pode ter serias seqüelas pelo que fez..

- Eu quero!

- Por quê? - perguntou Amber curiosa - Não é só porque você quer viver não é?

Porque aqui você poderia ter uma vida similar a de lá, imagine você aqui, sem dores na sua perna, seu ter que enfrentar aquela vida dura e desgostosa de lá..aqui você poderia

ter tudo que quisesse só ê esta sentindo dor nesse momento?

House olhou aliviado para a perna, não sentir aquela dor era como se houvessem ]lhe dado uma segunda que talvez demoraria para ter aquela oportunidade de volta.

- Não estou sentindo nada. – disse num misto de tristeza e felicidade

- Então? Para que voltar? - perguntou Kutner se aproximando dele.

- Porquê eu não estou sentindo nada...aqui não é vida! Eu não sinto raiva, não sinto dor, amor não sinto absolutamente nada... Quer dizer..eu sinto falta..um buraco em meu peito!É isso! Eu sinto um vazio na minha vida..sinto que ela precisa ser preenchida!

Kutner e Amber olharam um para o outro e sorriram aliviados.

- O que foi? - perguntou assustado.

- Você tem 60 segundos...

- Mais eu não sei o que fazer para voltar..! - disse olhando para os lados e como se esperasse que uma porta se abrisse para que pudesse sair daquele lugar.

- E não precisa..você já disse...já falou a senha secreta- disse Amber num tom brincalhão.

- Adeus House...- disse Kutner lhe dando um sorriso sincero

- Tchauzinho honey..cuide de meu amor la para mim ta? E ahhh..não se preocupe eu não vou lhe importunar..não tão cedo. Contanto que você não faça mais besteiras - disse dando um sorriso malicioso.

- E House – chamou Kutner – Seja mais humano...não deixe que sua vida seja mais uma no meio da multidão...você não merece isso e nem aqueles que estão a sua volta...

- É House.. – falou também Amber – Se lembre que você ganhou uma segunda chance, não a desperdice...agora..saia daqui antes que a gente mude de idéia...

Ahhhh...se lembre que...

House não ouviu mais nada , sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxado por um vórtice de energia.

________________________________________________________________________/\_____/\___/\___/\

- Ele voltou –disse uma voz que ele tentava reconhecer...

**TBC ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**[7 meses depois]**

_"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you_

_happy birthday dear Rachel..happy birthday to you"_

Rachel movia os olhos em todas as direções, observando aqueles rostos para a pessoa que lhe segurava no colo e abriu um sorriso banguelo desconfiado.

- Olá bebê..

Mais uma vez a pequena moveu os olhos, colocando a cabeça para trás, como se procurasse por alguém.

- Mama..- balbuciou meio chorosa.

- Sua maman ta ocupada...olhe ela ali ...- disse a voz masculina,apontando com o dedo para Lisa.

- Mama - disse mais uma vez, dessa vez empurrando o peito de sua "babá" e já meio aborrecida.

- Ok...vamos lá ver a sua mama.. - falou desanimado percorrendo o corredor e afastando as cadeiras até chegar em Lisa

- Tome - disse entendendo a pequena - Ela já enjôo de mim outra vez.

Lisa virou-se e olhou para aqueles dois à sua a menina no colo e agitou-a um pouco, como se quisesse que ela despertasse.

- Ela vai ficar aborrecida assim... e vai descontar toda a sua raiva e frustração em mim mais tarde...

- Larga de ser bobo...ontem ela estava incomodada...

- Ahhh..claro..as três horas da manhã?

- Bebês tem o seu relógio biológico diferente do nosso...

- Ahh sim - disse ele indo para trás dela - Você nem imagina o horário que meu relógio esta apontando...

- Eu não acredito que você está pensando nisso! - disse num tom baixo - Por favor.. aqui não né?- falou já sorrindo; sentiu algo vibrar e olhou para baixo.

- Não sou eu! Eu juro!

- Dominic seu bobo...- disse entregado Rachel a ele e pegando o celular que estava em seu bolso do seu macaquinho de linho do Herchcovitch.

O homem observava a bela mulher em sua frente imaginando a sorte de tê-la em sua vida.

- Oi!!! - disse animada ao celular - Eu pensei que você viesse!

_" Eu ia mais aconteceu uma coisa!...Você não vai acreditar!"- disse a voz do outro lado da linha, dando uma pausa e esperando a resposta_

- Diga! Eu to ouvindo..- respondeu impaciente

_- É o House!_

- O que aconteceu com ele? - perguntou sentindo a voz tremer e se afastando de Dominic e Rachel; viu a menina esticar os braços, abrindo e fechando as mãos, como se pedisse para ser pega no colo.

_- Você pode vir até aqui?_

- Wilson! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_- Venha para cá! - falou desligando o telefone._

- Wilson!!.

Cuddy olhou para o aparelho mudo em suas mãos, incrédula. Não podia largar a primeira festa de aniversário de sua filha e ir correndo para o hospital...mas por outro lado a duvida pairava seus pensamentos, o que seria tão importante assim para Wilson não poder falar ao telefone?Ponderou por um instante, imaginando milhares de coisas.

- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Dominic ao vê-la pegar sua bolsa e chaves do carro

- Ao hospital.. resolver uns problemas...

- Aconteceu... alguma coisa? - perguntou seguindo os passos dela ate a saída de casa.

- Eu já volto..é rápido!...Rachel..-falou olhando para a pequena e atraindo aqueles grandes e curiosos olhos para ela - Se comporte..não faça bagunça e obedeça ao Dom.

-Et moi?

- E você? Bom- disse Lisa se aproximando dele e sussurrando ao seu ouvido - se comporte também - falou quebrando o clima.

- Ok...se você quiser eu posso lhe mostrar como posso ser um bom garoto - falou com um forte sotaque e soltando as mãozinhas de Rachel do cabelo da mãe.

- Eu aposto que sim..- disse dando um suave beijo nele

- Ahhh...a propósito..ele fica lindo em você...

Cuddy se virou e olhou para baixo, imaginando a sorte de tê-lo em sua vida.

**XXX**

Apos dar algumas voltas pelo hospital, Cuddy finalmente achou ter encontrado a porta do lugar onde durante 7 meses ela nunca tinha deixado de ter pilhas de papel em sua mesa, mas ali, nem que fosse por 1 minuto ela teria que ficar.O trauma que House havia sofrido, tinha sido muito grave e para alguns médicos, incluindo os mais experientes, a combinação trauma mais morte declarada por mais de dois minutos eram um sinal que se ele voltasse, e se voltasse traria consigo diversas seqü ver aquela cena que se repetia ha sete meses: House enfiado em tubos de respiração e agulhas e Wilson lendo em voz alta algum artigo medico ou alguma besteira pornográfica; alguma coisa, comentava Wilson, tinha que servir de estimulo para o cérebro de House e as duas coisas que ele mais gostava Wilson fazia questão de no quarto vazio e silencioso; a cama estava feita e arrumada e tudo estava no seu devido lugar. Nem tudo, pensou Cuddy tentando adivinhar o que teria acontecido.Lá fora o som de gargalhadas ecoaram pelo corredor e Cuddy se virou no exato momento que a porta automática correu, se abrindo.

- Onde você est...- a voz morreu na garganta de Cuddy, chocada demais para continuar a falar ela apenas fechou a boca e observou o homem a sua frente. Aos poucos o espanto foi dando lugar ao sorriso, ainda tímido,mais logo se formou um sorriso de verdade, um daquelas que ela não dava a muito ainda vestia a roupa do hospital e tinha no braço a agulha do soro que Wilson empurrava preguiçosamente.

Cuddy o viu se movimentar em sua direção, com um pratinho de bolo de chocolate na mão.

_When I first saw you, I saw love._

_A primeira vez que te vi, eu vi o amor_

- Eu ainda não me olhei no espelho, mas do jeito que você me olha..alguma coisa deve estar bem feia.. - falou sorrindo e chegando à frente dela.

_And the first time you touched me, I felt love._

_E na primeira vez que você me tocou, eu senti o amor_

Num impulso, Cuddy se aproximou mais dele e lhe deu um abraço apertado; um daqueles abraços que eram uma verdadeira explosão de sentimentos, cheio de saudades e mostrando toda a falta que ela sentia dele, por mais que não quisesse demostrar aquilo para ele.

_And after all this time, you're still the one I love._

_E depois de todo esse tempo, você ainda é o único que eu amo_

- Hum..eu tenho que fazer isso mais vezes - falou brincando, enquanto sentia as mãos dela em suas costas e o perfume doce e inebriante que vinha de seus um instante House fechou os olhos e deixou-se ficar por ali, pedindo para que o tempo parasse naquele exato suas preces não foram ouvidas e Cuddy soltou-se tão rapidamente quanto viera o abraçar.

- Ãnh..- murmurou Wilson quebrando um pouco o clima – Sorry, por não ter ido..mas dê isso para ela ok? – falou estendendo um embrulho vermelho

- Não ter ido?? Onde? O que vocês estão falando?

- Você não contou?- perguntou Cuddy olhando séria para Wilson

- Não tive a chance...

- Hello??? Eu estou aqui... alguém pode me responder por favor? - disse piscando os olhos e olhando para os dois amigos a sua frente.

- House...- murmurou Cuddy sem bem saber como começar a falar aquilo para ele.

Sentiu as mãos dele em volta das suas e olhou para baixa em alerta, seguiu-o acompanhando ele até a a fez sentar em frente a ele e a fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

_They said, "I'll bet they'll never make it"_

_Eles diziam , "Eu aposto que eles nunca conseguirão"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_Mas somente olhe para nós aqui  
We're still together, still going strong_

_Nós ainda estamos juntos e forte_

- Agora você pode falar - murmurou sem nunca tirar seus olhos dos dela.

Wilson lentamente soltou a respiração, aquele era um House que ele ainda não conhecer mais tinha receio que quando se acostumasse a ele,

House voltasse a ser o mesmo miserável de sempre.

- Bom-m...- gaguejou Cuddy, levemente corada - Você esteve em coma por um bom tempo e..

- Quanto tempo? - perguntou receoso e ansioso de ouvir a resposta.

- 7 meses - falou Wilson ainda em pé e olhando para Cuddy, olhar para House naquele momento seria difícil.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor pairou na sala, nenhum dos três sabia para onde exatamente olhar, Wilson e Cuddy sabiam que aquele seria um momento difícil; aceitar o fato que você passou sete meses de sua vida deitado, imóvel e na iminência de morrer não deveria ter sido fácil na cabeça de House.

- Pelo menos não foram 7 anos... - murmurou Wilson dando uma leve risada - Entendeu? 7 anos de azar pelo o que voc...

- Shut up Wilson! - Cuddy o reprimiu, percebendo que ali não era hora nem lugar para aqueles tipos de piadinhas.

Ouviram um som de respiração mais pesada sair da boca de House e voltaram seus olhos para ele.

- Eu perdi muita coisa?

- Nada de interessante - falou Wilson

- Então esta ótimo, não precisam se preoc...- House parou de falar e olhou estranhado para uma parte do corpo de Cuddy. Wilson seguiu aquele olhar e pigarreou forte.

- Bom...aqui está seu soro...eu vou pegar um café...esse aqui já está frio - mentiu Wilson saindo da sala imediatamente.

- O que devo dizer? - perguntou House ainda olhando para Cuddy.

- Parabéns? – tentou, admirando o local onde ele estava olhando

- Quem é o sortudo?

Cuddy se pegou rindo, lembrando-se das palavras dele[i] " ele ficou lindo em você[/i], olhou para a sua mão e viu o lindo anel de brilhantes em forma de uma majestosa flor e com um topázio no centro, que segundo Dominic combinava com o azuis do olhos dela.

- Dominic...quer dizer o Dr... Gerrard?

- Isso! Você também o conhece?

-Quando você diz você também..?

- Wilson também o conhece..

- Humm - murmurou House lembrando-se de onde eles três realmente se conheciam, balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer daquela historia, não valia a pena se lembrar dela naquele momento. Passou as mãos nos olhos como se uma nuvem preta tivesse passado em sua frente.

_You're still the one_

_Você ainda é o único_

_You're still the one I run to_

_Você ainda é aquele para quem eu corro_

_The one that I belong to_

_Aquele a quem eu pertenço_

- Você esta bem? - perguntou Cuddy que não havia deixado de reparar naquilo.

- Sim..claro, porque não estaria..Parabéns - disse segurando as mãos dela entre as suas - Eu estou muito...feliz por você.

_You're still the one I want for life_

_Você é aquele que eu quero na vida_

_You're still the one that I love_

_Você ainda é aquele que eu amo_

- Você está falando sério? - perguntou assombrada com tanta delicadeza espontânea.

- E porque não falaria? O que você quer que eu lhe diga?

- Não case com ele? Ele não serve para você..ou então aproveite que outro não pode aparecer...

Este era o verdadeiro House voltando a ativa, pensava Cuddy enquanto ouvia as palavras frias dele.

- É isso que você quer ouvir de mim? - perguntou ainda olhando para ela.

- Eu quero que você me diga a verdade...

- A verdade que só você quer ouvir ou a realidade?

- Minha nossa! Uma pergunta, uma resposta!Eu só quero ouvir o que você acha! Diga apenas a verdade para mim!

- Isso vai mudar alguma coisa? Vai fazer você voltar atrás?

- Responda apenas...- disse já se cansando daqueles joguinhos mentais

- Não vou te responder

- Oh...ok..- disse começando a se levantar, manter uma conversa seria com ele, era mesmo impossível, e toda aquela mudança de comportamento já estava começando a as mãos dele puxarem as delas e olhou para baixo, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

_The only one that I dream of_

_Aquele com quem eu sonho  
You're still the one I kiss, good night_

_Você ainda é aquele que eu beijo boa noite_

- Você já sabe a resposta - disse House a puxando de volta a cama e falando aquilo bem próximo ao seu rosto. - Não precisa que eu te diga...

Cuddy olhou para o fundo dos olhos dele e, absorvida pelo aquele olhar não prestou atenção que havia alguém na porta. Só se deu conta quando ouviu um sussurro sua atenção de House e olhou para porta.

- Dr. Gerrard! Quanto tempo - falou House em tom amigável.

- Boa noite Dr. House, fico feliz que você tenha acordado - disse ele num tom fechado.

- Tenho certeza que sim - devolveu sarcástico, soltando suas mãos da de Cuddy.

Cuddy se levantou num pulo e olhou para o noivo a sua frente.

- Ela não pára de chorar... -reclamou Dominic dando um meio sorriso.

- Talvez ela não goste de... - House parou de falar no meio da frase, diante o olhar de censura de Cuddy e apenas deu um largo sorriso para o bebe que já estava no colo da mãe. – dormir cedo?

Cuddy voltou a se sentar na cama, dessa vez o mais longe possível dele; tentou ninar um pouco Rachel ate que ela se acalmasse um pouco. A pequena virou-se para o lado em que House estava e o observou por um instante, parando de chorar.

- Acho que ela se lembra de mim...

- House..ela só tinha um mês e meio...

- Os cérebros de um bebê são verdadeiras maquinas..

- Ela não se lembra de você e... - Cuddy parou de falar observando que a menina esticava os braços, como se quisesse que ele a pegasse.

- Lembra sim...- House esticou os braços e Cuddy hesitou em dá-la para ele; olhou para Dominic que observava a interação daquele casal. Percebeu que ela tinha se esquecido inteiramente dele. Viu Cuddy entregar Rachel para ele e uma pontada de ciúmes bateu em seu peito; ela já tinha lhe dito que nunca tinha tido nada com House, que aquelas conversas que circulavam no hospital, eram somente especulações de enfermeiras que não tinham o que observando-os daquela posição em que ele se encontrava, parecia que as enfermeiras tinham um pouco de razão. Alguma coisa havia acontecido entre eles dois e ele ia descobrir... e quando descobrisse...nem queria pensar no que podia acontecer.

**XXX**

A volta para casa foi no mais completo silêncio, Cuddy absorvia as palavras de House, enquanto Dominic se lembrava dos gestos daqueles dois no quarto.Só Rachel parecia tranqüila naquele carro, batia a cabeça do leãozinho de pelúcia que Wilson havia lhe dado no braço da cadeirinha, imitando alguns sons e urros que House lhe havia ensinado.

- Dá para fazer ela parar? Eu tô tentando dirigir...- exclamou Dominic, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor e depois para Cuddy.

- Não, não dá...se você não consegue dirigir assim me passe o carro que eu sei..

Cuddy ouviu o som de respiração sair pesada das narinas de Dominic e ficou esperando uma resposta. Viu-o ligar o som e encostou a cabeça no apoio do banco.

- Você disse que ia ser rápido - murmurou quebrando aquele gelo.

- Wilson não tinha me dito o que era ainda...e nem demorou tanto assim...

- Non? Tem certeza?Cortamos o bolo, as crianças estouraram o balão..vomitaram no tapete, os convidados foram embora, alguns eu tive que levar porque não tinha condições de andar sozinhos, eu tentei fazer ela dormir e você ainda não havia chegado... Fiquei com medo que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido com você e fui para lá..quando chego.. - Dominic respirou fundo, tinha falado tudo de uma vez só e havia se esquecido de respirar.

- Eu sou a diretora daquele hospital e ...

- E eu tenho que fazer todos os dias uma cirurgia, com risco de um paciente morrer em minhas mãos...mas eu não estou falando disso...Você não foi lá resolver apenas um problema do hospital...

- Era um paciente...

- Ele não é seu paciente..é do Wilson!- gritou exasperado

- Eu sou amiga dele! - gritou Cuddy olhando para Dominic - Eu fiz faculdade com ele, tenho uma ligação mais forte do que... - Cuddy parou de falar com receio de tocar naquele assunto

- Do que? Continue.. Diga o resto..do que de mim não é verdade?

- Eu não vou discutir isso com você...

- Não precisa..tem coisas que a gente já sabe só pelo olhar , não precisa nem perguntar.

Dominic respirou profundamente e tentou prestar atenção ao volante, olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Rachel olhar assustada para havia estacionado o carro na garagem, Cuddy saltou, abrindo a porta de trás e tirando Rachel dali..Dominic ainda ficou no carro parado por alguns minutos, ponderando se entrava ou não na casa. Tinha agido como um adolescente imaturo, não tinha razão para aquilo, mas também ela o tinha provocado.

- Nossa primeira briga - disse ele a encontrando na cozinha, com um copo de água na mão.

Cuddy ainda continuava de lado, sem querer olhá-lo. Sentiu as mãos fortes e pesadas dele em seus ombros e tentou soltar-se dele, porem Dominic não a largou continuou a alisar os seus ombros e tentar acalmá-la.

-Pardon honey - sussurrou em seu ouvido, desviando delicadamente os cabelos dela e traçando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. - Você me perdoa por eu ter agido como um idiota? - falou mordiscando a pontinha da orelha dela.

Viu Cuddy sacudir a cabeça positivamente e virou-a de frente.

-Je t'aime... - falou descendo os lábios na direção dos dela.

Cuddy sentiu um formigamento pelo corpo e sorriu docemente ao ouvir aquelas doces palavras. Sentiu a mão de Dominic descer pelo seu tronco e parar na cintura puxando-a para junto de si.

- Eu sei que você ainda não esta pronta para dizer isso...mas eu te amo.. - falou sorvendo aos lábios -o empurrando-a em direção as escadas, tentando levá-la la para cima...

- Eu estou... - murmurou, sentindo os lábios descerem pelo seus pescoço e levando a cabeça para trás, ficando totalmente exposta as caricias dele.

A cada passo que davam, uma peça de roupa era deixada para trás. Cuddy puxou com força a camisa dele, expondo aquele peito largo e forte que ela não se cansava de ver; num único impulso sentiu-o abrir todos os botões de seu macaquinho de vez, que se espalharam por toda a cozinha.

- Don!!! - reclamou, sentindo os lábios dele outra vez sobre os dela.

Dominic carregou-a no colo, imprensando-a na sentiu as costas baterem forte naquela parede, mas aquilo não importava,não naquele momento.

- Dis-moi...honey- disse levando os seus longos dedos para a região mais sensível , delicadamente afastou a calcinha dela e em um único movimento a fez perder completamente o ar - Diga..eu quero ouvir...

- Eu... - Cuddy tentava se concentrar, mas era quase impossí longos dedos dele não paravam quietos por um segundo.

- Diga..- disse aprofundando mais e sentindo o corpo dela arquear para frente.

_"-Você está falando sério? - perguntou assombrada com tanta delicadeza espontânea._

_- E porque não falaria? O que você quer que eu lhe diga?"_

Lisa perdeu-se no meio do caminho, não conseguia se concentrar. Enquanto Dominic tentava levá-la ao céu, ela pensava no inferno que a vida dela tinha se tornado por conta daquela fantasia chamada House.

"_Sentiu as mãos dele em volta das suas e olhou para baixa em alerta, seguiu-o acompanhando ele até a a fez sentar em frente a ele e a fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos"_

- Diga..fale pra mim...

Cuddy despertou em alerta, sentia as mãos dele nela, mas não conseguia sentir prazer nenhum naquele ato. Como ela poderia estar tão bem com ele na noite anterior e mudar daquele jeito só por ter visto House?

- Lees? - perguntou Dominic olhando sério para ela.

"_Quem ele pensa que é para fazer isso comigo?"_

- Less...

" _Só que ele não fez nada..Isso é o que eu sinto, é tudo culpa e eu.."._

- Less...

- Eu o amo - murmurou atônita, sem saber o que realmente estava falando. Num impulso, pegou-o pela camisa e derrubou-o na escada. Cuddy viu o corpo deitado e lentamente sentou-se sobre ele, tirando a ultima barreira que havia entre olhou para aquele homem que esperava ela tomar a iniciativa pacientemente; era disso que ela precisava, paciência e confiança e era aquilo que ele tinha para mulher não gostaria de um homem daquele aos seus pés? A sua mercê? Totalmente disponível? Ele era o homem dos sonhos dela e Cuddy não o deixaria, nem por uma lembrança do passado, nem por ninguém - Eu te amo Dom...- disse antes de descer o rosto e beijá-lo delicadamente.

**XXX**

- Onde ele está? - perguntou Cuddy abrindo a porta de Wilson de vez.

- Boa..- Wilson olhou para o relógio - tarde..achei que você não viria mais hoje - falou reparando a expressão feliz que ela exibia.

- Cadê o House? - perguntou novamente ignorando o comentário dele.

- Nós - disse enfatizando bem a palavra - Íamos fazer os exames dele hoje..se lembra?Só que estava marcado para mais cedo e como você não apareceu eu mesmo fiz..ele já foi..

- Foi? Foi para onde?

- Não sei..disse que ia resolver as coisas dele e depois voltava para o hospital para acertar as " coisas " com você.

- Hum..-murmurou Cuddy pensativa - Quando ele voltar mande-o diretamente para a minha sala ok?

**XXX**

- Aqui estou eu às suas ordens... Chefinha

Cuddy levantou a cabeça, estranhando o jeito simpático dele.

- Aonde você foi? Você deveria estar repousando.. - Cuddy olhou para ele e percebeu que ele não se importava ou pelo menos fingia não se importar, deu de ombros e olhou séria. - Eu quero que você continue aqui...

- Eu não disse que ia sair disse?

- Mas antes que você pense..- falou meio acanhada.

- Eu não teria motivos para fazer isso...ou teria? - House sacudiu a cabeça, começando a compreender aquilo que ela queria dizer.- Anh..eu acho que entendi...Aquilo foi só um beijo Cuddy, não foi um pedido de casamento - falou olhando para a mão dela.

- Eu não me referir a iss..

- Claro que se referiu.. eu não sou crianç entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer; pensou que ia ficar meio distante porque você esta de compromisso e eu não possa ter superado nossa meia relação. Não se preocupe..eu me recupero fácil- disse fechando os olhos por ter soltado aquela última frase.

Cuddy percebeu aquele gesto, mas preferiu não comentar, deixaria aquilo guardado em sua lembrança, para uma ocasião em que precisasse usar.

- Bom..eu tenho que ir - disse se levantando rapidamente.

- Ahh House...antes de ir - disse Cuddy pegando uma pasta numa das gavetas - Eu preciso de novos médicos.

- Ahhh não!

- Ahh sim...e quero isso ainda para hoje..já selecionei os melhores, você só vai escolher...- Cuddy o viu começar a andar ate a porta - e House...é bom ter você de volta - disse sorrindo sinceramente.

- É..bom estar aqui também - falou entre a porta e dando um olhar significativo para ela

**XXX**

-ok! Vamos lá...Jack Minor? Que nome é esse? Não!

- Porque esse não?

- O cara que tem um nome desses não deve ser lá muito confiável, então não..

- Ok..então - disse levantando os ombros- Próximo..

- Wesley, Holliday...? Que gente é essa? Parece nome de feriado!Não também! - disse House passando os papeis e jogando as fichas no lixo. - Ross, Finey,George, Thomas...porque só tem nome de homem aqui?

- Porque você esta na pasta dos médicos de sexo masculino... - falou expirando todo o ar com paciência

- Anhh...só você mesmo para separar isso tão criteriosamente..me lembra alguém - disse ele pondo a mão no queixo e rindo. - Bom...isso vai para o lixo então..aqui já tem muita testosterona..é claro que eu não estou te incluindo..- falou por fim rindo.

- Oh..obrigada! Achei que eu também estava no meio...

- Ok...agora vamos nos divertir - falou passando as mãos uma na outra.

- Oh..yes - disse sem nenhuma empolgação e levantando o punho.

- Grace?Não..tem nome de santa, não serve para mim...Walker? Sobrenome de bebida, não serve!

- House! Leia pelo menos a ficha!

- Continuando - disse sem ouvir a frase - Ramirez, Resnick, oww voltando... Ramirez, gostei dessa aqui... Vamos ver...Eva Lucía Di Santiago Ramirez, colombiana, 26 anos, formada com louvor pela universidade de Michigan - House olhou para a pessoa a sua frente e arqueou a sobrancelha - Essa parece ser boa...me lembra alguém

- Você não pensa em outra coisa..?

- Hummm.. Eu to imaginando agora, com quem ela será parecida...Shakira ou Elena de Zorro?

- Elena é espanhola... - murmurou rolando os olhos - Vamos House continua..eu não vim aqui para perder meu tempo..

- Olha..você sabe...mas..por acaso está com ciúmes?

- Você esta fazendo isso para fazer ciúmes em...

- Você?

- Me poupe House...

- Para que você quer mais?Já achou o seu príncipe encantado...

Cuddy levou a cabeça pra trás e riu do estúpido comentário dele.

-Eu duvido que você não sinta uma pontinha de ciúmes..- provocou, entrando na brincadeira dele e colocando as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Ciúmes? - House arqueou as sobrancelhas e olhou bem diretamente para o decote dela - Um pouco talvez..,mas eu tenho pena do pobre coitado que vai ter que lhe agüentar pelo resto da vida.

House viu Cuddy fazer um muxoxo e levantar um lado da boca, em visível sinal de desprezo por aquele comentário.

- Eu duvido - disse mexendo a cabeça e colocando as mãos na cintura, pegando a pasta selecionada das mãos dele e analisando-a outra vez.

- Você o ama?

Cuddy perdeu o equilíbrio nas pernas e sentou-se na mesa dele, atravessou o corpo até chegar a ele e encostou a mão na testa dele.

- Você esta um pouco quente, mas nada que lhe afete o estado mental... Então o que você disse mesmo?

- Você não o ama..

Cuddy gargalhou alto dessa vez, deixando a cabeça cair para trás e dando uma visão extasiante para House.

- E quem é você para falar sobre amor?Qual foi a última vez que você disse eu te amo para uma pessoa? - disse fixando os olhos no dele e se perguntando aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

-Ontem, Hoje...

- Ah...e hoje..e ela usava o quê? Calcinha de couro e algemas douradas?

Cuddy observou o rosto de House se contrair e ele exibir uma expressão um pouco de pena dele naquele momento, mas aquele era o House, aquele que não se importava com as pessoas. Não acreditava que ele pudesse ter mudado em tão pouco -o se levantar e ir em direção à porta abrindo-a.

- Acho que você já me ajudou bastante...

- Você esta me expulsando?- falou incrédula e rindo, não podia acreditar que ele estava falando aquilo sério.

- Eu estou sendo delicado...

- Ahh porque se não fosse você me tiraria daqui a força? - falou descendo da mesa cautelosamente.

- Eu estou sendo gentil, então, por favor, saia... Quando eu lhe pedi que você me ajudasse, era para somente ajudar e não zombar de mim e de meus sentimentos...

- Você é inacreditável - disse se aproximando da porta e dele. -Esse tempo todo desfazendo dos sentimentos das pessoas e quando fazem o mesmo com você, você age desse jeito.

- Droga Cuddy! Eu não posso mudar não? Você acha que eu vou ser sempre esse sujeito miserável? Eu ganhei uma nova chance e quero começar a fazer as coisas direito!Mas ai vem você com essas idéias de que as pessoas não mudam e...

O_nde você estiver,  
Não se esqueça de mim  
Com quem você estiver não se esqueça de mim  
Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento  
Por um momento pensar que você pensa em mim_

- Você é que sempre diz isso..eu somente absorvi a sua filosofia...

- Tá..eu me enganei então...as pessoas mudam, eu mudo, eu mudei!

- Na hora errada!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - House olhou para ela esperando que aquilo fosse um sinal, bateu violentamente a porta de seu escritório, assustando-a.- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim  
Mesmo que exista outro amor que te faça feliz

- Você teve todo o tempo do mundo para mudar e agora que EU vou mudar, que EU tomo uma decisão que pode MUDAR a minha vida você vem com isso! O que é que você quer agora?

- O que é que VOCÊ quer!Você não ama aquele cara, você só ta fazendo aquilo, para que de alguma maneira esquecer algo que aconteceu entre a gente.

- Você - disse ela apontando para ele - Disse que aquilo não significou nada!Disse que só foi um beijo e nada mais..

House e Cuddy se fitaram em silêncio.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo..- murmurou Cuddy, girando a maçaneta. Tentou abrir a porta mais percebeu que ela estava emperrada; olhou para cima e viu a mão de House impedindo que a porta se abrisse. - O que você quer agora?

Cuddy percebeu ele se aproximar dela; sentindo que aquilo era estritamente perigoso.

- Não House...isso não vai acontecer, eu já tomei minha decisão, você não pode fazer isso com as sua chance e a desperdiçou, desperdiçou a nossa chance...

- Então quer dizer que você também...

- Eu já me recuperei e já percebi.. Que isso nunca daria certo...

_Se resta, em sua lembrança, um pouco do muito que eu te quis  
Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim  
Eu quero apenas estar no seu pensamento_

- Eu mudei Cuddy...

- Eu também House..

Cuddy passou a mão pela cabeça, definitivamente aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, como ela queria voltar no tempo e ouvir aquilo dele meses atrás, mas o tempo era implacável e uma das coisas que ele nunca fazia era voltar e mudar as coisas.

- Eu te amo.

- Não! Pare!- exclamou Cuddy - Eu não quero ouvir isso! - falou tentando pela segunda vez sair daquele ambiente.

_Por um momento pensar que você pensa em mim  
Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim  
Quando você se lembrar não se esqueça que eu_

- Eu te amo..não posso negar que te amo..você não pode imaginar.e nem negar que sabe disso. Eu sei que você não vai entender porque eu estou fazendo isso - falou rápido antes que ela fizesse alguma besteira.

- Pare Greg..- disse com um nó na garganta.

Cuddy sentiu o corpo dela sendo imprenssado pelo dele e se deixou levar pela aquela mágica sensação que sentia. O rosto dele desceu em direção aos seus lábios e automaticamente Cuddy fechou os olhos para sentir aquele beijo como se fosse a brisa da manhã, sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca como os raios de sol que penetravam em sua alma e os braços dele envolveram sua cintura como um pano de seda envolvia o seu corpo.

- oh..Greg...- Cuddy sentia toda aquela mistura de sentimentos, queria se entrega a ele, mas agora ela já pertencia a outro homem, não podia fazer aquilo que ele fizera com ela com outra pessoa, sabia como machucava e doía.

Num impulso, soltou-se bruscamente dos braços dele, vendo ainda o sorriso que a boca dele formava.

- Eu não posso...- disse num sussurro quase inaudível .

- Eu sei...- disse baixando a cabeça e batendo com a ponta da bengala na porta.

- Greg eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu precisava que você soubesse disso...

Cuddy mordeu o lábio inferior e deixou uma lágrima solitária escapar.

- Greg eu...Cuddy saiu pela porta a fora sem olhar para frente, apenas seguiu as sua pernas e se afastou dali o mais rápido que podia, para longe dele _" te amo"_

_Onde você estiver, não se esqueça de mim  
Quando você se lembrar não se esqueça que eu  
Que eu não consigo apagar você da minha vida  
Onde você estiver não se esqueça de mim_

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Oi pessoal!!! Mais um capituluzinhuuu! espero que vcs gostem! bjuxx Huddies!

XXX

Cuddy fazia seu cooper matinal; não havia conseguido falar com Dominic e a única pessoa que pairava em seus pensamentos era tinha que fazer aquilo justo agora?Porque tinha que dizer aquilo para ela naquele momento?

Tivera toda uma oportunidade, 20 anos e só agora ele tomara aquela decisão.

Tarde demais, pensou Cuddy se aproximando de um banco e fazendo algumas flexões. Esticou o braço até a perna e desceu o tronco se espreguiçando lentamente; olhando para o reflexo do anel de brilhantes reluzir em suas mãos; um meio sorriso apareceu em seus a perna do banco e correu de volta para casa,queria chegar naquele dia mais cedo e conseqüentemente evitá-lo

.

**XXX**

-Bom dia meus nobres cavaleiros e minha linda dama.

Foreman, 13 Taub se entreolharam e depois olharam para House confusos.Já tinham ouvido sobre os rumores que House estaria bonzinho, ou talvez que a pancada havia sido muito forte e tivesse amolecido o resto dos miolos que ele tinha.

- Não estão felizes em me ver? Depois de sete meses sem a minha formidável pessoa presente vocês não sentiram nada? Nadica? - disse juntando o polegar com o indicador e deixando uma passagem estreitíssima entre eles - Achei que pelo menos, a recepção seria mais calorosa - exclamou ainda olhando para os três.

- É bom te ver House...a gente nem precisa dizer- falou Foreman ,num tom distante porem amigável.

- É..muito bom! Seja bem vindo - disse 13 sorrindo genuinamente..

Os três olharam para Taub e esperaram ele comentar alguma coisa.

- Menino de dezesseis anos, lado esquerdo do corpo paralisado, frases desconexas...

- That's my boy... -disse House se fingindo de orgulhoso.

- Ainda bem que você acordou - disse um pouco sem graça. Taub não era de expressar seus sentimentos, ainda mais para House que nunca o tratou de forma muito gentil.

- Obrigado então..bom como vocês devem já estar sabendo, terão mais uma companhia...

- E o paciente? - cortou Foreman, desviando a atenção dos outros dois..

- Vocês não querem saber?

- Acho que o paciente é mais importante...

- Desculpe por ter tomado seu lugar Foreman, eu sei que sete meses foram muito pouco..- disse já sarcástico.

- Eu não quis dizer isso apenas pensei que...

- Eu sei que não..bom...- House olhou para Foreman - Se você quiser ir lá vê-lo, pode ir

depois sua namorada te conta da novidade! - House ficou esperando Foreman se levantar, como ele não o fez, continuou. - Bom... Como eu falava vocês terão uma nova companhia...A minha , a sua chefe, mandou.. eu contratar uma nova médica.

- Um de nós vai ter que sair? - perguntou Taub preocupado.

- Você é bom no que faz? - perguntou olhando para ele - Então não precisa se preocupar...Bom..vão resolver esse caso e depois me chamem..

- Você não vai lá ver?

- Eu não mudei tanto assim..- disse outra vez sarcástico.

**XXX**

Wilson olhava para Cuddy, esperando que ela falasse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Há exatamente 20 minutos, ela estava sentada naquele sofá absorta em seus pensamentos

- De quem quer que você esteja fugindo,aqui, vai ser o primeiro lugar que vão te procurar.

Cuddy desviou sua atenção do nada e encarou os olhos espertos de Wilson, preocupada

- Você acha que o House esta usando metadona?

- De novo?Eu não acredito..ele já despertou do coma de bom humor, talvez o corpo dele ainda esteja liberando altas doses de endorfinas e.. - Wilson parou novamente de falar ao perceber que Cuddy "viajava" e voltava a ficar pensativa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou olhando-a de lado.

- Ele não te contou?

- Ele? Quem é ele?

- Nada! Deixa para lá...é besteira minha - disse rindo sem graça- Ãnh..eu preciso resolver algumas coisas..- disse se levantando - Se você o encontrar por ai, diga para contratar logo a nova médica ok?

- Ele?

- House... né Wilson? - disse meio aborrecida e saindo dali rapidamente

- O que eu lhe disse? – falou uma voz vindo do nada

- House!!!O que você esta fazendo ai???

- Eu vi Cuddy entrando aqui e atravessei a varanda...

- Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa?- perguntou olhando-o de modo atravessado. - Eu não acredito House!

- Mas o que eu lhe disse? - perguntou se desviando daquela pergunta retórica

- O que você queria? Você desperta descobre que ela esta noiva e do nada se declara para ela...ela tinha que ficar assustada..eu vejo esse romance de vocês dois há duas décadas, mas não sabia o que vocês estavam esperando...agora eu descobrir, só quando um de vocês na iminência de perde um ao outro é que supostamente despertam esse lado apaixonado...a propósito..você esta tomando metadona?

- Vai querer me testa com qual uísque barato dessa vez?

- Posso mesmo?

- Qual é Wilson!Eu tenho uma nova chance e você acha que eu vou desperdiçar com isso?Eu não quero ser mais aquele cara miserável e egoísta...

- Essa historia é velha House...- falou descrente

- Essa é boa..- disse meio desanimado e dando a volta no sofá e sentando no mesmo lugar que ela havia sentado.- vocês reclamam tanto e agora que eu...

- Esse não é você House..- Wilson viu o amigo se medir de cima para baixo

- E quem sou eu? - disse dando uma entonação de mistério a voz.

- Você, em seu estado normal, nunca falaria aquilo para ela!, Nunca ficaria tão calmo ao me falar sobre isso e seria totalmente sarcástico e imaturo ao...

- Então é assim..para eu ser quem você conhece..- disse apontando para o amigo- eu tenho que ser sarcástico, imaturo e o que mais? Eu vi minha vida e a de vocês passar como em um filme, com final trágico e doloroso para todos!E eu não quero que isso aconteça..vi a vida dela vazia e vi você morto!

- House! Aquilo foi sua mente tentando se manter sã..era o seu cérebro comandando o seu corpo, liberando hormônios, enfim te testando...ele tinha que fazer algo para que você despertasse...

- Eu acredito que aquilo era um aviso e pronto!- disse infantilmente

- E como você explica o fato de ter..ou melhor de não ter transado com a Cuddy e achar que sim?

- Eu sei...agora que não fiz amor com ela.- falou os poucos

-Amor? – falou desconfiado, aquela era uma palavra que não existia no vasto vocabulário de House - Mas ainda assim você me deu a certeza naquele dia..e o pior..eu acreditei!Você achou que era verdade e depois viu que era uma alucinação..

È a mesma coisa que você viu com a Amber e o Kutner; seu cérebro

só fez o que você queria que acontecesse ou não..foi a forma que ele escolheu para se manter vivo.. Foi o seu estimulo..Amber e Kutner foram criados naquele cenário por você..porque você precisava de algo que parecesse a verdade e lhe despertasse. Você alucinou com a Cuddy porque queria que...- Wilson parou de falar e arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente, deu um pequeno sorriso - porque queria que aquilo

acontecesse

- Mas isso não muda o fato de eu querer mudar..

- Não..é claro que não, mas isso vai ser estranho..- murmurou, já sabendo que aquela mudança duraria pouco tempo. Conhecia House o suficiente e tinha quase certeza que quando passasse um tempo daquela fase pós-traumática, ele iria voltar a ser o mesmo House de sempre.

- Bom - sussurrou House olhando para o relógio - Minha entrevista com a Shakira começa daqui a pouco..

- Hum..- Wilson arqueou a sobrancelha de modo pervertido

-E não! Você não vai junto! Nunca teve interesse...e afinal eu nem sei se ela parece com a Shakira...

- Bom... - disse Wilson olhando pela fresta da janela - Se essa for sua nova médica e eu to quase rezando para que seja...eu não sei não viu...

House fez uma cara de nojo para Wilson e olhou para o lado de conversava com uma morena simpá House saiu da sala e foi lá para fora.

- Dr. House? - falou a médica.

- Sim..sou eu.. - falou distraído , observando Cuddy.

- Bom..eu vou deixar vocês dois e...

- Você esta bem? - interrompeu ainda mantendo o olhar nela.

- Claro...porque não estaria? Foi um prazer conhecê-la Drª.Ramirez e seja bem vinda..- falou saindo dali. A outra médica ainda mantinha a mão no ar, esperando House apertá-la.

- Eva Lúcia - falou sentindo a mãos de House nas dela, viu que o médico a observava confuso.

House realmente achava aquilo estranho, depois que viu Cuddy virar no corredor, olhou para a menina a sua frente.

Menina..porque se na ficha estava escrito 26 anos, ele esperava alguém, talvez mais maduro e não uma mulher com cara de menina

- Você não aparenta a idade que tem na ficha...- murmurou distraído, olhando por onde Cuddy tinha ido, na rara esperança de que ela voltasse.

- Pareço uma quarentona?

House riu e sacudiu a cabeça em evidente negação. É claro que ela sabia que aquilo nunca iria parecer -a lenta e usava uma calça de cintura alta, delineando seu corpo, fazendo-a parecer sexy e madura ao mesmo tempo e uma blusa de grife branca, combinando os sapatos com a calça graciosamente.

Tinha um rosto e um corpo que poderiam ter sido esculpidos pelo próprio Da Vinci; tudo isso House reparava enquanto ela ainda perguntava se parecia uma quarentona. O seu olhar clinico era rápido e perspicaz. House olhou para os olhos dela e viu duas bolas negras brilhando combinando com os cabelos escuros que desciam pelas costas em cascatas.

- Você entrou na faculdade com o que? 15 anos? - perguntou levemente sarcástico

- 16...- respondeu de forma natural - me formei aos 22 como a melhor da turma e depois trabalhei por quatro anos no Princess Margaret Hospital , no Canadá e estava voltando da casa de meus pais na Colômbia quando recebi a sua ligação...

- E quanto tempo você pretende ficar por aqui?

- O tempo que você quiser..

Na cabeça de House, milhares de frases surgiram, mas ele se conteve ao perceber que ela falava aquilo de forma inocente.

- Ok Shakira..seja bem vinda ao...

- Eva Lucía - falou de forma decidida.

- Humm..ok Shakira - respondeu House de forma a garota fazer um muxoxo e levantar os ombros, o seguindo pelo hospital; ela já devia conhecer a fama dele.

**[2 semanas depois. ]**

House esperava pacientemente pelo elevador. Bocejou e olhou para um dos lados; suas duas ultimas semanas haviam sido chatas e vazias, exceto por algumas briguinhas no time por causa da novata, só aquilo o tinha realmente ele sabia qual

era a causa daquela sua nova "desanimação"

- Bom dia...- falou uma voz firme ao seu lado.

House olhou para a direção da voz e viu o motivo de suas duas semanas chata.

- Bom dia Drª.Cuddy - respondeu de volta, sem olhá-la nos olhos e só olhando o painel do elevador.

Esperaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio,ate que o elevador deu um plim e chegou no achou aquilo estranho, era raro ela subir logo pela manha pelo elevador, aquilo ela só fazia a tarde, quando seus saltos já lhe incomodavam

e seu corpo estava cansado; porem não falou nada.

Gentilmente, ele a deixou passar na sua frente, não sem antes dar uma bela conferida no material , ele nunca ia conseguir mudar. Levantou os olhos e viu que ela o observava atentamente, sabendo aonde aquele olhos estavam tossiu um pouco, já havia sido pego em flagrante, mas não naquela situação em que ambos se entrou e percebeu ela dar um passo para o lado, mas próximo do painel e mais longe dele o possível..Mal o elevador tinha fechado a porta quando House percebeu Cuddy ir para frente e apertar o botão de emergência.

- Porque você sempre tem que destruir a minha vida? - foi a única coisa que ele ouviu antes de se desequilibrar..

Cuddy o havia empurrado com tanta força e tão rapidamente que ele não tivera nem tempo de reação.

Sentiu as costas baterem fortemente na parede do elevador e a bengala escapulir de suas mãos.

Cuddy chutou-a para longe, antes que ele se abaixasse a pegasse e empurrou-o mais uma vez.

- Por quê? Porque quando tudo está certo em minha vida você tem que fazer isso?Porque? Você me odeia tanto assim? - perguntou mais uma vez, empurrando-o.

House via aquela cena estático, não sabia nem o que responder diante de tanta fúria daquela pequena e forte mulher.

- Responde droga!- Cuddy olhou-o de baixo e o viu respirar profundamente como se estivesse...- Arrependido? Está arrependido por ter feito isso mais uma vez?É o que?

Lembrança de aniversário pelos 20 anos que nos conhecemos? É..House você deve ter se esquecido mais exatamente essa semana faz vinte anos que eu tive o "prazer " de te conhecer!

- Nunca...- murmurou sem ligar para as ultimas palavras dela - Eu nunca teria me arrependido de ter feito o que fiz...e ainda faria novamente..se fosse para repetir

esses 20 anos, mesmo com todo esse sofrimento, eu repetiria e se no final eu tivesse você eu saberia que com certeza teria valido a pena - falou olhando no fundo dos olhos dela

- Eu te odeio sabia?

House a viu indo em direção ao painel, mas não a parou, ele já tinha tomado a sua

decisão de deixar as coisas fluírem naturalmente, só tomaria uma decisão se realmente acontecesse algo mais entre ela e aquele francê Cuddy se virou para ele e pousou seus grandes olhos azuis nos , ela levantou a mão esticando-a e pousando-a sobre o terno dele; afundou mais um pouco e passou-a na camisa

sentindo a respiração dele ficar mais rápida e o peitoral dele subir e descer.

Aos poucos Cuddy foi se aproximando dele, sentindo cada vez mais próxima as suas respiraçõ para House e o viu com os olhos fechados.

Não adiantava quanto mais tentava se afastar dele, mais uma força que ela não sabia de onde vinha a puxava para ele.

Cuddy encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo a loção pós-barba que ela já se habituara a sentir por todas as manhãs em todos aqueles anos que eles conviveram juntos

- Eu sinto muito - murmurou, levantando a cabeça e se deparando com os belos olhos, agora abertos e House descer e se aproximar de seus lábios, não queria que aquilo acontecesse mas não tinha forças nenhuma para impedi-lo .Como queria experimentar novamente aquela beijo, como queria sentir a maciez de sua boca na dele, a barba roçando em seus rosto, sentir a língua dele disputando por um espaço e brincando com a dela em sua respirou rapidamente, podia sentir os seus seios encostarem na parede do peitoral dele, tamanha era força que fazia ao respirar

- Eu sinto muito mas...eu o

Cuddy não havia terminado de falar quando sentiu os braços dele presos em sua cintura. Ele apenas a tinha prendido,mas era com se uma corrente prendesse o corpos dele.

Num impulso, Cuddy soltou-se dele, não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer, ele já tinha a magoado demais para que ela deixasse aquilo acontecer. Era como se tivesse sido derrotada por ele,e ela não queria que fosse daquele pensamento dela, ele só fazia aquilo , porquê tinha consciência de que poderia perde-la e para ela, aquilo não era um sentimento que ele devesse demonstrar.

Já ia apertar novamente o botão de emergência e fazer o elevador subir novamente, quando por um impulso que ela não sabia de onde vinha, a empurrou para tinha que fazer aquilo nem que fosse pela ultima já havia desencostado da parede e se aproximado da porta, queria sair dali tão rápido quanto ela.

Novamente foi empurrado para a parede, mas não de forma violenta e sim de forma empurrou o peitoral dele e ouviu o som surdo do baque das costas dele no levantou os olhos e olhou assustado para ela o tocou no rosto e aproximou-se dele.Não havia jeito de parar seus sentimentos nem o que estavam sentindo naquele momento.

-Cuddy..- murmurou arfando ao sentir a boca dela em seu queixo traçando pequenos beijos até chegar em sua boca..Dali ela enviou-lhe um olhar, que o fez sentir as bochechas queimando e as pernas sentiu os braços dele a segurando

com posse e não sabia se devia deixar ele agüentar o peso de seus corpos ou resistir àquela tentaçã sutil perpasse passou a sua boca sobre a dele, dando uma leve a língua de House passar sobre os seus lábios e entregou-se de vez.O beijo começou lento como se fosse um primeiro beijo; as mãos de House desceram por dentro do blazer de Cuddy e sentiu a pele macia de suas costas.

Como ele fazia aquilo? Todas as barreiras dela estavam agora no chã ele a levar naquele mágico mundo de desejos e delírios e fechou os olhos sentindo

os lábios respirou devagar, querendo sentir aos poucos aquele prazer que ele lhe proporcionava

- Greg...

Cuddy sentiu um aperto no peito; se deixasse que aquilo continuasse não haveria mais chance de pará-lo e nem ela ate dez passívelmente e o empurrou bruscamente outra vez. Leu nos olhos dele a dúvida. e sentiu um nó na garganta ao ter que pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Greg..eu sinto muito - falou entre aqueles beijos que ela pedia para que ele não parassse - Mas...eu não..posso fazer isso...

House continuou a beijá-la, como se aquilo que ela dizia era uma simples forma de fugir daquilo que ia cedo ou tarde se consumar.

- Greg..- falou com a voz chorosa. Aquilo fez com que House parasse imediatamente o que estava fazendo e se virasse para ela.

- O que foi?

- Eu sinto tanto...mas eu o amo e não posso fazer isso com...

- Você sabe que o que eu sinto por você é verdadeiro e..

- Você não entendeu...eu amo o Dominic e...e-eu aprendi a amá-lo – disse gaguejando

Cuddy reparou no olhar que ele lhe enviou e aquilo partiu o seu coraçã olhos dele ficaram numa cor cinza, como o mar em um dia de terrível tempestade

- E-Eu...sinto tan.. - Cuddy não conseguia mais olhar para ele, era como se algo tivesse morrido em seu ser, novamente; apertou o botão de emergia e sentiu o elevador subindo.

A porta finalmente se abriu, fazendo Cuddy saltar dali rapidamente; olhou mais uma vez para trás e pode ver os olhos dele marejados. Nunca havia sentindo tanta pena dele como naquele momento.A porta se fechou por trás dela e Cuddy saiu correndo pelo corredor semi vazio., não queria ver ningué no seu escritório e fechou todas as persianas que pudessem deixar uma única fresta de luz passar; sentou-se no sofá ao mesmo tempo que sentiu o rosto molhado, delicadamente passou a mão ali

e descobriu que chorava compulsivamente.

- Canalha, desgraçado! Eu sempre amei aquele merdinha há vinte anos... e quando finalmente as coisas estão boas para mim... - Cuddy tinha dificuldade

em falar - Mas..eu tinha que fazer aquilo..mesmo que talvez eu não sinta...nada..por..- novamente ela recomeçou a chorar

.

Cuddy se levantou e foi até um mini-frigobar que estava escondido sob a sua mesa, pegou uma garrafinha de água e tentou bebê ela foi ate o banheiro

e olhou para a sua imagem refletida no espelho.A maquiagem estava definitivamente borrada e ela ainda sentia os beijos dele em seus pescoç impulso totalmente inconsciente, ela se lavou como se aquilo pudesse apagar alguma marca invisível aos seus olhos mas ainda presente no seu corpo

- Eu precisava fazer isso...- disse se olhando no espelho- Eu preciso de um pai para Rach, um cara que me ame e não uma aventura qualquer- disse passando

um papel sob os olhos borrados; foi ate a bolsa e pegou o delineador, passando nos olhos -Eu preciso ser forte e começar a aprender a amar outra vez...20 anos nem foi tanto tempo assim - disse rindo infantilmente - Eu consigo...

Cuddy olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho e viu seu sorriso murchar

- Ai que raiva!Eu preciso esquecer aquele cafajeste!Meu Deus me ajude a esquecê-lo!! Você sabe que ele não presta e fica me testando desse jeito!!Droga! - murmurou lisa vendo que sua maquiagem que descia mais uma vez pelo outra vez o papel e passou forte sob os olhos,se olhou no espelho e imaginou que as aquelas palavras deviam ter doido ate mesmo para ele.

- Porque eu fiz aquilo? Fui tão brusca..- novamente ela tinha recomeçado a raiva, pegou o delineador e arremessou no espelho, quebrando-o, alguns pedacinhos de vidro voaram nela e num ato totalmente descontrolado, ela pegou um desses pedaços e segurou com forç o liquido quente descer e olhou para a mão, vendo o sangue respingar pelo chão.

Não sabia como, ou porque, mas parecia que aquilo tinha-a acalmado um pouco. Respirou uma, duas , três vezes ate que se sentiu aliviada, aquilo havia sido sua válvula de escape e agora ela estava bem, não tão bem, mas já estava bem melhor.

**XXX**

- Como foi isso?

- Eu não sei...foi tudo tão rápido, quando vi já estava sangrando..

- Você estava chorando?- perguntou desconfiada

- Doeu né?...Um corte desses, não tem quem chore ?? - Cuddy olhou para a mulher a sua frente e deu-lhe um sorriso tranqüilo- Já esta enorme!Falta pouco tempo não é?

Cameron olhou para baixo e viu a enorme barriga de cinco meses

- Que nada - respirou fundo - 3 ou 4 longos meses!Chase tinha que fazer o trabalho completo!Logo 2 de primeira!

As duas riram e Cuddy passou a outra mão pela barriga dela, alisando carinhosamente

- E vocês já pensaram em algum nome?nomes?

- Nos já pensamos em alguns - disse sorrindo timidamente pela aquela intimidade com a chefa, nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse acontecer - Pronto! Já acabamos aqui!

- Já estou pronta para outra então! - disse Cuddy sorrindo abertamente.

- Tem certeza que esta tudo bem? - perguntou Cameron preocupada

- Claro..porque não est..

- Dr Cuddy! - falou uma voz que arfava ligeiramente - Ate que enfim consegui encontrá-la!....Céus o que foi isso?- perguntou curiosamente olhando para todo aquele sangue - Você esta bem Dra?- falou rápido e atropelando todas as palavras.

Cuddy riu um pouco do jeito maluco e desengonçado de sua secretaria.

- Sim Lowerty não se preocupe..o que é isso?- perguntou, olhando para os papeis na mãos da moça.

- Ahh! As passagens - disse entregando um pacote com o símbolo da American Airlines - as reservas... e a programação da conferência...

Cuddy olhava para a menina tentando entender o que saia da sua boca, mas parecia que havia um vazio em seu cérebro.

- Ahh..e me desculpe Dr. cuddy, eu tirei sem querer um passagem a mais e conseqüentemente uma reserva a mais..naquele dia eu estava tão nervosa no meu primeiro dia que me atrapalhei toda! – falou rindo nervosamente

Cuddy ainda tentava absorver alguma palavra coerente; sacudiu um pouco a cabeça dando um claro sinal que estava literalmente no ar.

- O que é isso? - perguntou com a maior calma do mundo

- Anh? O encontro...os maiores hospitais da America...-tentou fazê-la entender, viu um olhar estranho passar pelo rosto de Cuddy- Dra acho você deu muita anestesia para ela - falou brincando e olhando para Cameron, mas logo percebeu a expressão seria de Cuddy e ajeitou a postura.- A Dra me pediu para fazer três reservas – a menina pegou um papel e leu - Lisa Cuddy, Gregory House e James Wilson, depois de um tempo pediu para eu colocar o nome de - a menina aproximou o papel do rosto e leu - Dominc Gerrard e tirar o de Dr. House, mas eu me atrapalhei e fiz a Dr. Gerrard e mais uma outra reserva...

Lisa olhou estática para e menina, como pudera esquecer daquilo!A inscrição era feita meses antes e os melhores hospitais eram selecionados para participar, já tinha ate esquecido o dia que ficara feliz ao receber a notificação que o Plainboro havia ficado na lista. Foi nesse mesmo dia que House tinha sido internado.

- Teri Lowerty...que dia é isso? - perguntou pausadamente e receosa de ouvir a resposta.

-Ahh Dr Cuddy...você vai me despedir não é?

- Teri...- ameaçou Cuddy

- Na sexta?

- Oh Deus! - disse Lisa pondo a mão na cabeça e olhando para a menina seriamente - E você me avisa isso hoje?Quarta feira?

- Sorry Dra Cuddy... Não me mande embora..eu tenho cinco filhos para criar...

Cuddy olhou-a seria e depois sorriu da mentira dela, Teri era uma boa moça e se tinha esquecido aquilo, não fizera por mal

- Ok...dessa vez passa, Lembre disso ao Dr. Wilson ,ele também deve ter esquecido e ao Dr. Gerrard e..ao House- disse hesitante - E já que você emitiu uma passagem a mais, dê a ele e mande-o escolher alguém do time ok?

- ok!

- Faça isso e não faça mais besteira - disse por sua vez seria - Se não..

- Rua! Eu entendi capitã..- falou a garota saindo dali.

Cameron e Cuddy se entreolharam e riram daquela atitude. Desceu da maca e vestiu com todo cuidado o seu blazer vermelho teria muita coisa para resolver até a sexta.

...

Comentem! =D


End file.
